The Orangenette Twins
by Flowing image of ideas
Summary: Follow the story of a pair of orange haired twins' day to day life in their new High school, Yosen high. Meeting new friends and reuniting with the old. Hilarity and Drama ensues as they met members of the Generation of Miracles and their team mates. Comedy, Friendship, Fluff and a bit of Shonen-Ai. Rated T just in case. Slow-building romance. MuraOC plus
1. Prologue

The first (new) story after I've come back from a Long (Inactive) Holiday! ;w; Sorry...  
This story's here to get me motivated and pumped up for more writing (especially for my other stories!) X3

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

Only my OCs belong to me nyan~

* * *

 **!Story Overview!**

 **Title:-** The Orangenette Twins

Follow the story of a pair of orange haired twins' day to day life in their new High school, Yosen high. Meeting new friends and reuniting with the old. Hilarity and Drama ensues as they met members of the Generation of Miracles and their team mates. Comedy, Friendship, Fluff and a bit of Shonen-Ai. Rated T just in case. Slow-building romance. MuraOC plus

* * *

 **Prologue -** A new day~

Its the morning of a very important day set for a certain pair of twins. The parents, of course, got excited, especially their mother who woke up at the strike of dawn to prepare her family's healthy breakfast meals. A bit of a ditz but a well-mannered, supportive woman.

After finishing breakfast preparations, she woke both her sleeping husband and twin children up by using a megaphone by the entrance of their bedrooms earning shocked, disbelief expressions, groans and complaints that she quickly brushed off and responded with a blow of her whistle as hard a she could. She then stomped the broom that she carried which made the other three residents stood from their comfort and conforming to the wake up call. The catalyst to prepare themselves for the day's events which is, in fact a _big day_.

The dark, short haired woman nods, satisfied.

She went off to the kitchen to prepare her family's lunch boxes next while she turned the radio on.

After gathering their uniforms and putting them on their beds to each of their side of the room, the oldest twin went to bathe while the youngest went downstairs to help his mother with the lunches.

" Ah! Akito-chan~ " , the woman turned her head to see her youngest tying his apron around his waist above his pjs. " Here you go. ", she handed him the lunch box. She was arranging egg rolls before her child came in. " Hai. ", he gently grabbed the larger than normal lunch box, which belonged to his twin sister. " I still can't believe how much onee-chan could eat. " , he said as he placed the lunch box on the counter to fill it with the amount of egg rolls his sister usually eats, which was a lot alongside the Curry rice.

" She got that trait from your Daddy, he also eats a lot at work~ ", she mentioned the slightly larger lunch box placed on one side of the counter with a lovingly made sticker that said, ' Eat well and you'll get energy Honey! '

Akito sweat dropped.

Knowing the two gluttons of the family.

A few minutes later, the twin's father went downstairs along with his duffel bag. He's a foreign P.E teacher from Canada. He formerly worked as an assistant manager in a fitness center back in Canada who now lived in Japan ever since marrying his beloved wife who works as an endearing house wife with a small business in designing cakes and pastries that she sold. After the twins finished their bath, they joined their parents down for breakfast.

As the seventh hour ticks in half, the youngest twin, fully dressed, was fixing his hair while his sister went all over her stuff, searching for something. As she trows her stuff to his side with the mirror stand, he turned to face his sister, " Hey Aki-chan, what're you trying to find anyways? ", he tried not to sound annoyed though he was used to his sister's antics. " Akito-chan! I can't find my favorite hair tie! They're missing! ", she screamed with panic in her voice, crying crocodile tears while looming over her younger twin.

" Uhh...Come on Aki-chan, didn't you placed them in that hair ornaments stand yesterday? ", Akito slowly backs off, feeling his ears cringe from the earlier shouting. " Argh! but I can't find them there! My hair's gonna get all over my face and what if I'll run over _a pole?_ or even _fall down the steps?_ What if I _stumble_ on the floor! Kyaaa! I can't make a _bad_ first impression! "

The orangenette panicked from one end of the twin's shared room to the next, searching while racking up her hair in frustration. Her younger brother signs at the sight, she always loses something before a big event or ceremony. It's always natural within the family. The younger orangenette looked for the said missing hair tie at the likeliest place he could think of and _voila!_

" Aki-chan... ", he went slowly in disbelief as he hold up the troublesome bon-bon hair tie, " They're in your bag the whole time... " , he saw his sister stiffen. She turned around and with one jump, snatched the hair tie from her twin's fingers before quickly brushing then and tying up her long orange hair to the left side of her head. After checking over herself, she finally secured her black brazer on herself.

" There! All set! Let's-a-GO! "

She makes a heroic pose before blindly heading towards the door that thwacked her head from taking a step further. She cringed slightly while gently rubbing the bruise on her forehead. Her younger twin walked calmly out the open door and the sinister door frame that stopped his twin from advancing downstairs. " A-ah! Akito-chan, wait up!~ ", she called out, ducked then head downstairs.

" Dad should really fix the door frame. It had gotten in the way a multiple times recently since our last year in middle School~ ", the Orangenette muttered as they reached the dinning room and out towards the hall way where their parents were waiting for them.

After which the three 'soldiers' as what the madame of the household like to describe them, wore their foot ware and given their lunch boxes for the day, she grin and clapped happily at them, " Now, my fellow fighters.. " , she fixed them a determined look with her steel colored eyes, " The day had just begun. Now that you've all prepared! Don't give up, keep trying! Go on and take the challenges ahead! "

With that, her three 'soldiers' went off, waving at them as they disappear down the road. The twin's father walked with them all the way to the intersection where they parted to their specific destinations.

The older twin skipped the whole way while the younger calmly walked close behind her. They come in contact with other students of their new School soon after and at most those of the same age.

" Hey, hey, Akito-chan, what club should we join this year? A _definite_ Sports club for me! ", the pony-tailed orangenette squealed as she skipped ahead. " You know that I will too Aki-chan. Besides, who will get you out of trouble? ", Akito shrugged as he slides his hands into his trouser pockets. " Aww~ Thank you soo much my sweet bro!~ ", she cheekily smiled.

The building of their new School finally came into view and with one brighten look, the taller orangenette twin sprinted towards the entrance, followed by her younger orangenette brother.

The Cherry blossom petals flows within the light Spring breeze of the twin's first year in Yosen high.

* * *

The prologue's short of course!~ X3

You guys know where the settings are and next comes the first day!

This story started in the same time frame as the main story of the series but in a different location and characters!~

More surprises coming soon with the twins, Aki and Akito!~

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	2. Chapter 1

Yay!~ I'm uploading the next chapter the next day! XD

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

Only my OCs belong to me nyan~

* * *

 **Chapter 1 -** The morning's class~

After a rather _long_ opening ceremony within the auditorium building, the new first year students searched for their new classes at a long board of class lists located outside the main building.

The light spring breeze brushed against Akito's short orangenette hair as the said individual stared on as his twin sister scrolls down over the classification of each student names within a class, looking for their's. Oblivious to the looks the other students gave her. Being accustomed to the usual gesture, Akito calmly stands behind the crowd of onlooking students while waiting for Aki. She always manage to go up front every time as others make way in surprise. Above all the current students, she was the tallest and her left sided pony-tail swished there and here as she went searching.

Like in their previous School, Aki had always drawn attention to herself, albeit quite obliviously especially with her loud, out going personality and height. Akito however didn't like or dislike the gesture whenever he's around his twin nor when they found out that they were twins. Mostly due to their height and personality difference.

High school won't be any different.

Akito slightly turned to the side when he heard a few female students talking in hushed tones while they viewed Aki. Knowing the usual scarcity of _tall_ _female_ students in Japan, they're bound to gossip or ' _talk'_ about Aki. Though, Aki was oblivious about it and Akito didn't pay much attention to them. The one thing the twins had in common besides their hair, eye color and love for sports is that they express themselves freely without minding what others might think or otherwise, judge.

Some others might say they're a _tad_ bit ignorant but that wasn't heard of.

Aki scrolled down the list tentatively whilst without missing any syllable. She already passed the list for the second class of their grade. Besides the first year of junior high, she was in a separate class from her twin. Now since they're in high school, she figured, _hopefully_ , she'll be in the same class as her little brother.

After a minute of searching the list for the third class, she finally found the names she was looking for!

 _Kasamatsu Akiko._

 _Kasamatsu Akito._

Aki eye widened with glee then subsequently let's out a triumphant _'roar'_ , " I found it! ", she exclaimed, earning various looks from the surrounding students. She turned and skipped over to Akito whose casually standing away from the crowd, hands in his pockets.

" Aki-chan? ", he was slightly startled when his older twin grasp his shoulders after skipping over. She smiled brightly and puts a thumbs up with her right hand,

" We're in the same class Akito-chan! "

Akito gives a good humored 'Ohh' and grins back to his 'mirror', " That's good to hear Aki-chan. " After several more squeals and skips, the two head towards their new class. Other students bewildered by the display. Some finally noticing the twins and the fact that they are twins, others who had a clue on what got the orangenette to bounce all over the place either wished to not end up in the same class or is curious about the prospect while some others just don't care what so ever.

* * *

While the twins were walking within the hall way of the first year classes, again, they earned more looks from the other students lingering around to greet or meet old friends before classes.

" This'll be an awesome year Akito-chan! Now that we're in the same class, it'll be much more fun! ", she expressed her excitement by spreading her arms out wide.

" Yes, yes Aki-chan. You've said that for the eighth time since we entered. ", Akito said, sweat dropping.

Its not like he minded being in the same class as his twin. No, Akito's very glad to. _Glad_ that he could keep a watch on Aki from getting into trouble _or_ falling asleep during class.

" I can't help it my dear twin brother. We're in the same class after a while and its our first year in Yosen high! The new year will get more interesting and exciting you know! "

Akito signs then grins up to his taller twin, " Just don't do anything reckless, Aki-chan. "

A few classes away, on a lone bench, a purplette was munching down on a packet of potato chips rather than searching for his class. Noting to himself that there's plenty of time before they started. He was mumbling on how he feels relaxed in a meadow for eating the said snack.

* * *

The choices of the seating in class is, for the lack of a better word, limited. The current tables were snagged by the students who came in earlier than the twins. Aki preferred the seat next to the window so she could gaze out whenever she's not...well, sleeping. Akito's choice is the front seats so he could pay attention to future lessons, though he would have to go by Aki's decision nonetheless to keep an eye on her. Aki scanned the class with her steel colored eyes, only keeping her gaze on the window side tables.

Akito calmly went beside her. " Made your choice yet? "

Aki shook her head while keeping her gaze. " Not yet. The ship haven't landed and the pirate's still on a look out for land of the buried treasure! "

As usual, the students - their new classmates observed the two or rather the tall one's peculiar actions. After much decision making, the orangenette let's out her signature triumphant 'roar'. " Ah! I found it! The treasured land!~ ", she head towards the last row's window table and melts (not literally) on the table. Akito calmly walked over to the seat next to Aki's in the next row.

After drowning in her _'goal'_ , Aki straighten herself up. " Awright! Now bring on the start of the new school year! ", she grins her kitty smile widely to herself while Akito huffs out in good humor. Knowing his sister, they will be in for a year full of exciting new _mis_ adventures.

* * *

Woot! The twins're in the same class! and there's hints of a certain purplette and who the twins are related to! X3

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late reply. Was busy with College and combining my ideas for this chapter 83

Thank you for the faves and follows, **Maehara Ryouko** , **Tsuna De Vongola Decimo** and **imacchi11229** ~

...and Thank you **imacchi11229** for the review~ (Honestly I wasn't planning on pairing Akito but you gave me an idea who will be suitable though is counted as a secondary pairing of the story~ X3)

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

Only my OCs belong to me nyan~

* * *

 **Chapter 2 -** High School clubs~

It was another breezy, cherry blossom day in April and after a few days of orientation procedures for the new students of the year, they're finally out to choose a club for themselves for their three long years of being a student in Yosen high. Students were scattered into various groups. Hanging out or walking alongside their old or new friends among the tables that their club seniors to-be sets up with various decorations that represents their specific club.

Temporarily separated and promising to meet up later, the orangenette twins find themselves among the areas of the Cherry blossom filled school grounds where the Sport club tables were located after checking up with the map. Senior members were giving out flyers to advertise their clubs and to get junior students to join in. Walking among the tables, Akito brushes pass the flyer handing senior who had been screaming to the top of his lungs to join the Rugby club, just a few tables from the Weight-lifting club.

Being not the one for strength based sports clubs, that's Aki's forte, Akito surveyed the other tables among its crowd of students bustling around them. The orangenette is not fond of crowds. He sat down on one of the benches nearby to wait for the hustle and bustle of the students to disperse. While in the process, he spotted his older twin among the cluster of student heads. Being taller than most and having a bright hair color, Aki stood out among the crowd as she bounces there and here. As usual, oblivious about the attention she attracts.

After a few minutes, a certain amount of students lingered. Talking to the seniors, asking information of the sort.

Akito got up then went slowly towards the tables again. He passes the Baseball club table when someone shoved a flyer to his face. The orangenette calmly move aback though its obvious he was annoyed and caught off guard. " Hey you, join the Baseball club! Beginners or profound players are welcomed! ", said the slightly shorter senior who's hands were still outstretched with the flyer of the Baseball club.

Akito smiles a little before lifting his left hand in front of him, " No, thank you. ", he said before swaying to the left and walking off. The student voices his complaints as the orangenette went, both hands in his pockets again. The orangenette signs. He once played Baseball along with Badminton and Tennis. He does like the sports but didn't get into it though.

He wondered when was the last time he ever got fond of a sport. Was it back in Elementary? He can't remember. He wasn't one to be picky but he wondered whether he could ever be passionate about a sport and not just because he got the talent in 'Ball-Handling' sports. Unlike Aki. Although both of them changed their type of Sports in each of their age phrases (from a kid to an older kid to preteen), Akito's reason was to find a sport that he could be passionate about. Aki on the other hand wanted to try something _new_ each year. That's one of the traits the twins have that differ themselves form each other.

The orangenette was too engrossed in his thoughts when his, slightly lowered forehead, bumped into someone's shoulder. Once he regained his bearings, he immediately apologized. As Akito straightens himself, he saw the guy that he bumped into had black hair parted to the left side with a beauty mark visible under his right eye. The guy gave a small smile at him, " Its fine. You better be careful though. ", he gave another smile before a girl went up to him and started asking various questions before another popped up beside her.

Akito tried to avoid the female students rushing and crowding up to the dark haired student before stopping almost slightly in haste by a table. He looked back at the guy surrounded by a crowd of girl students. Akito had the same experience back in Middle School. He always caught glimpse of some female students hiding and following him during lunch but he was saved by Aki who, when showed up, the _'stalkers'_ some how disappeared. He _guessed_ that those are some of the traits he doesn't understand about the opposite gender.

" Hey, are you gonna sign up or what? ", came a voice from his front. Akito turned around and was met by a loosely styled ash blonde haired guy staring narrowly at him. Akito realized that his hand was on top of the sign up paper which he now noticed was on the Basketball club's table. The ash blond continued to stare. Akito stuttered under the gaze while his mind rushed to correct the misunderstanding before a large hand ruffled the ash blonde's hair rather gently despite the said hand's size. " Hey now, Fukui! That's not a way to treat a new recruit. ", commented the said hand's owner, a deep rumble sounding senior.

Akito blinked when the ruffled up guy slaps the hand off his head, " Hands off Okamura! I told you to stop doing that! ", he snapped. The _'large'_ guy put up his hands in defense, " You were gonna scare the guy off so I had to intervene. ", he said in his rumbling voice. " Oh yeah? Won't _your_ rough Gorilla muscled features would _scare_ him instead? ", the smaller guy retorted back in a sarcastic manner.

" What?!~ I'm not a Gorilla!~ ", somehow the larger guy snapped back in a somewhat child-ish manner. As the two older seniors bicker, Akito looked down on the sheet filled names. There were at least two pages being folded back and the third one that he was on earlier is half full. He lifted his left hand and held a finger to his lips.

 _' Basketball huh? '_ , he thought. The orangenette lifted his head slightly to find another senior went to intervene the two, he talks like how a foreigner would while using Japanese.

Akito went back to staring into the form. ' _When was the last time I played B-ball? '_ , he tried to regain a memory when he and Aki were both younger and a time when he actually played Basketball before. His memories are fuzzy but in a few flashes and a bit of information from his brain's memory processor, he saw a few flashes of a street ball court. Aki was running happily in her summer wear that she's usually wore when they went to Tokyo to visit their relatives. _' Tokyo? '_ In a few moments, he saw a blur of dark blue hair that passed his view within an instant.

 _' What was that? '_

Akito blinks when he snapped out of his memory 'video'. The younger orangenette had a fuzzy recollection of ideas on what that memory was about. One thing's for sure is that he knew both him and his twin played the sport before when they were kids from that memory. Once during Summer in Tokyo.

He gently lifted the pen then begins filling out the forms. He was observed by the foreigner along with the ash blonde who took his attention away from the large sulking guy. After he filled all that's necessary, he finally apologizes for earlier and voices to gladly serve the Basketball club which was accepted, albeit reluctantly in the ash blonde's case.

Akito walks off to find Aki. The orangenette somewhat raise his head to search for his taller twin. He didn't noticed the dark haired guy from earlier went towards the Basketball club's table after he left. Akito went into the halls towards another part of the School grounds, this time, the Cultural clubs section. Obviously, the orangenette would never expected Aki to be in that section so he went back, unknowingly passing a rather tall purpelette standing behind the pillar while snacking on a chocolate bar.

After he went back to the bench that he sat on earlier, he felt a sudden weight and pressure that threatens to crush his back. Knowing who smuggled him from the back, he chokes out, " A-Aki-chan...I..can't...breathe... "

The said twin immediately lets her younger twin go but holds him by his shoulders, " Akito-chan! So sorry about that~ ", she sweetly chirped. After giving Akito some time to breathe, Aki finally asked the question she's been wanting to ask her twin after resigning from the club tables.

" So, have you found a club Akito-chan? "

Akito coughed then nodded, " Yeah. "

Aki squealed, " Me too!~ "

Akito smiled at his twin, " You first Aki-chan. What's your new club? "

Aki giggled then crossed her arms, " Judo club!~ "

Akito's eyes widens slightly, " Oh! That's a great club Aki-chan. Perfect for your strength. " Aki laughs cheekily then puts her right hand on Akito's shoulders,

" What's yours Akito-chan?~ ", she smiled with her cat smile.

" Basketball club. ", the younger twin replied which earned him a gasp and squeal from Aki, " That's a really great club Akito-chan!~ "

Akito nodded then casually slides his hands into his pockets as both the twins walks off.

" Maybe you can meet Yuki-chan some day in a match! ", chirped the older orangenette.

" _Maybe_ Aki-chan. ", gave the reply of the younger.

* * *

The characters are slowly starting to appear one after the other!~ O_O

How exciting!~ :D

Oh just to clarify, Aki's the main character but her twin's point of view will also be concentrated~ (Since they are twins~)

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	4. Chapter 3

This is sort of like a filler but at the same time its not X3

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

Only my OCs belong to me nyan~

* * *

 **Chapter 3 -** Talk and rumors~

Lunch time, the favorite time of the day for a certain orangenette.

It has been a week since the first day and the twins're adjusting to their new High School life in a leisure pace. As having the seat next to his sister, Akito repeatedly kept Aki from sleeping mostly during Literature and Mathematics, both of her worst subjects that somehow lull her to sleep every time. During classes, besides from falling asleep, Aki stole a few glances outside to watch the track field from her window that brought her nostalgic memories from the previous year; her time being in the Track and Field club. Aki had urges to scream triumphantly while she reminisced her previous victories and she could have ended up in the Counselor's office if Akito didn't warn her beforehand.

After re-arranging their tables to face each other, the twins took their lunch boxes out. While Akito slowly eats, his older twin munched everything down in a rather 'not-lady-like' manner, drawing more attention to herself to which she _completel_ y didn't notice. Akito didn't mind though. He's used to her eating habits although he does worry for Aki as she's giving _a lot_ of impressions; most of them're not so good.

" Aki-chan. ", he softly lets out which grabbed the other orangenette's attention. " You should eat slowly you know. Lunch time won't end in another 15 minutes. ", Aki grabbed her _large_ water bottle, gulped down huge amounts (for the average person anyways) of water before letting out a gasp, " I know, I know Akito-chan but Mommy's lunch is really delicious~ ", she grabbed a large tempura with her chopsticks, took a bite then smiles with her puffy tempura filled cheeks at Akito, " See? ", she said cheekily.

Akito signs; shaking his head slightly to his childish twin. Aki can be a a bit immature especially when it comes to food but when performing the sport that she loved, she matured to such a degree that even Akito would be taken aback. Like an imaginary switch. The younger orangenette sips his drink while pushing his side burns back while listening to Aki's random musings.

On the right side of the class room, a few of their female classmates paused to watch their orange haired classmates. One munching down as she talk to the other who calmly listens. " Hey, those two're twins right? ", said one with a ribbon hair pin to her right fringe. " Yeah, but its obvious they had _nothing_ in common. ", said another with a short black curly hair. The first one nodded, " The giant is very talkative and she got no style what's so ever! "

" Talk about unlucky. We're stuck with her for the whole year! ", the curly haired whispered. An exaggerated gasp escaped her companion, " What if she does something weird and we'll be referred to as _her_ classmates _and_ associates! ", she cupped her cheeks in fear. " That won't do! We'll be labeled on the same level as that freak! What if she gets close to us? What happens then? "

" Ugh, I'm getting sick just by thinking about it! " While her other two companions chatted, the third in the group, a long dark brown haired girl lifted her glasses slightly, a visible red-ish tint on her cheeks. " Miko? Mamiko? ", the hair pined girl shook her friend's shoulders to snap her out of her trance. " What's wrong? What're you staring at? " The other two followed her gaze towards the twin's but more specifically Akito.

" What? What?! "

" Mamiko, don't tell me...you like the guy? "

" What? ehh n-no...I.. "

" But you got to admit though.. "

" Eh? "

" Aside from his giant look alike, the guy's not so bad looking.. "

" Yeah, I might ask for his phone number! "

" Y-you guys!~ "

Back at the twin's table, Aki finished eating and was putting back the three tiered container into place. Akito finished earlier and was reading one of his novels. After putting the large container back together, the older orangenette began to ask a question that was unrelated to her previous subject of how one can do jump rope while eating two sets of out-of the-oven Takoyaki. " So Akito-chan, how's Basketball recently? " Akito glances up to his sister and made a small smile that Aki could tell was neutral, " It's fine. I practice regularly with the second strings. They're alright."

Aki nodded tentatively, " Hmm. Hmm. So anything interesting? Met anyone interesting? Come, come you can tell me Ototoyo~ (Little brother~) "

Akito chuckled slightly, " Of course I'm gonna tell you Onee-chan (Big sister~) "

Akito softly closed his novel before continuing, " Like I said Aki-chan, nothing much happen. Just some guys going one-on-one now and then. Nothing big really... ..hmm.. ", Akito paused for a moment, lifting his left hand index finger to his lips making the orangenette opposite him to tilt her head to the side, " Akito-chan? ", said twin blinked, " Oh, Sorry Aki-chan, actually, there might be a rumor going on within the club. "

" Rumor? "

" I don't know, something about a member of the Generation of Miracles being in the first string. "

Akito saw his twin sister's eyes widen by the moment before she squealed, " That's interesting!~ Aren't they the well known Middle School Basketball team regulars that won _three championships_ all the way from their _first_ year?!~ ", Akito smiled good natured-ly, albeit slightly amused. " Yeah, they're always on the news back then. Though, its hard to _believe_ one of them is actually in the club.. "

" Whoa! You've got a _star_ in your club Akito-chan!~ ", Aki stood up squealing and twirling around by their table. Akito sweat dropped at Aki's antics. " A-anyways the member is a first year like us but he got into the first string immediately. That's a prodigy for you- " Akito was startled when two hands grabbed his shoulders and he was met by two pair of shinning steel colored eyes and a wide kitty smile.

" Akito-chan! "

" Eh? "

" I wanna meet this star! "

" Huh? "

" Its not _every day_ that we could meet some one famous especially when they _literally_ went to the same school as us!~ "

" Th-that's true but- "

" Alrighty! I've decided! "

" Aki-chan?- "

" Sometime, whether its today, tomorrow, the day after and the day after-after, I'll make it a goal to _meet_ the famous member up close and slap him on the back for a good, although a year late, ' Congratulations '!~, Aki roared her signature (in this case, pumped up) roar that once again gained her various looks among her classmates. Akito face palms while his ever excited twin sister grins widely like an idiot over her proclaimed 'goal'.

* * *

A small sneeze escaped a certain purple haired who slightly shivers to the after effects. He covers the bridge of his nose by the back of his sleeve as he plod along the hall way. His companion glanced up at him, his facial features concerned.

" Atsushi? What's wrong? ", he asked.

" Hmm? Ohh nothing Muro-chin. Just caught a sneeze~ ", the taller purpelette replied before lowering his hand then continued to dig into the potato ship packet he had with him.

" That's unusual. You don't usually catch a cold in April. ", the dark haired guy looked thoughtful as he rubs his right index finger under his chin. " Ehh? Really?~ ", the purpelette inquired, " ..but its just a small sneeze nothing big right?~ "

" Mmm...or maybe someone must have been talking about you Atsushi.. ", a soft chuckle escaped as he pondered over the idea.

" Eehh?~~ ", the taller guy lazily voiced in disbelief, " They can't have these potato chips though~ "

* * *

Aki-chan's a real excited kitty isn't she? X3

Ahh~ Those three classmates of the twins will slightly appear in future chapters though only as secondary characters.

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	5. Chapter 4

Its been awhile since I've updated!~ College home works has been pilling up lately TT_TT

 **EDIT:-** Had to rewrite Aki's plot in visiting their cousin since I've just found out that the fastest train to take them to Tokyo takes much longer than expected! Q-Q _My baka self ish dense DX_

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

Only my OCs belong to me nyan~

* * *

 **Chapter 4 -** Plans and club activities~

" Hey Akito-chan! Let's go to Yuki-chan's School tomorrow!~ "

Akito _almost_ literally stumble and drop the books he was carrying from the 'sudden-ness' of Aki's statement. Class was dismissed and most of the students were heading to their club activities. They were given the job to carry some text books to the Teacher's staff room awhile ago. Before heading to the Teacher's, some of their classmates, the Trio, as was described of them, were about to ask, more _specifically_ the girl with the glasses, Akito something about lunch the next day but they missed the twins by a full three minutes as the said girl went into a flushed fluster. Aki was happily humming a tune as they walked along the halls before she randomly pluck out a suggestion that sends Akito aback.

" Eh? Yukio-nii-san's School? ", he restated her words in disbelief. After regaining his balance, he carefully placed the books in his firm hold once again. Aki nodded enthusiastically, side-viewing her twin. " Yep! I mean its been a while since New years and since you're doing Basketball again, wouldn't it be natural to go visit our cousin whose an awesome player? " Akito signs, it's not like it was a bad suggestion as opposed to all other suggestions that Aki gave him in class. Nonetheless, the 'negativeness' of this 'field trip' _has_ to be considered.

" Aki-chan, isn't Kaijō in Tokyo? It'll take awhile to get there and we got School tomorrow you know. " It's a Thursday today and the next day, Friday. They _could_ visit their cousin in Tokyo for the weekends but knowing Aki, she prefer visiting him in School _and_ during Basketball practice. It seemed more exciting to her. " I know Akito-chan, which is why we'll visit after our club activities~ Mine finishes after four and yours the same right? "

Akito stared up the ceiling as they walked, " True but don't you remember how long it will take from here to Tokyo? It'll probably be night time once we get there. " Unlike some players that Akito had seen mostly in the third string, they practiced over time up until late evening. Akito only practiced during the given club period of the day. Not because he's from the second string but because of what he lack in 'fond-ness' _and_ that his Mother didn't like the idea of her children staying late hours in school. Though he did practice at home from time to time.

" Really? I haven't thought of that. ", Aki looks surprised and bewildered. On their trips to Tokyo, Aki would often fall asleep mid way. " Plus during the weekends, some of the guys went to School for practice and I guess School Athletic clubs in Tokyo did the same especially if they're regulars. So the perfect time to visit will be the day _after_ tomorrow Aki-chan. ", Akito said thoughtfully. Aki makes a comical pout while thinking over what Akito had told her. With realistic reasons, Akito _can_ persuade Aki to change her mind.

He knows that she really looks up to their older cousin and the same goes for himself. Several times in the past, Aki likes to jump and 'glomp' their cousin when ever they meet in family gatherings or ceremonies. Their cousin would get annoyed most of the time and he'll most likely initiated discipline lectures on Aki's carefree behavior.

Aki was still thinking over her plan and the information highlighted by her twin. Soon after, they realize that they arrived in front of the Teacher's staff room. They went in, placed the books on their Teacher's desk then went out.

Aki went in front of Akito, by the looks of her cheeky kitty smile, it seems as though she had made up her mind. " Alrighty then ototoyo~ Let's go visit Yuki-chan on the first day of the weekend!~ I just remembered about my Judo club having to have an extra time in practice on that day too so we'll go afterwards yes?~ "

The younger orangenette softly nodded, " Very well, but we better inform Mom and Dad about this. "

Aki squealed and gave Akito a squeeze which later resulted the latter gasping to breathe again. The twins went back to their almost empty class room, with a few of their classmates hanging around then gathered their bags and headed straight to their own club activities. As Aki skipped to Judo, she thought of another seemingly 'awesome' surprise that she planned do later.

 **||o~o~o||**

Within the locker rooms for the second strings, Akito change out of his School uniform into a lose black and white T-shirt with dark blue pants. He had a second pair which his Mother apparently sneaks in. He closed the door to his locker and went to practice, calmly plodding along into the second string's stadium.

Practice had started and most of the club members were either practicing, shooting at the basket or just sitting around, drinking their sports drink. Akito went and sat on the nearby bench beside a fellow club member. He was talking to another, something about some Japanese idols being on TV last night, before they noticed Akito sitting next to them. " Yo, Kasamatsu, up for another round? ", said a short light brown haired Akito came to know as Hiroto Futoshi and the guy next to him, a black haired with an extra long fringe, Ikuo Hidehiko.

Akito leans back a little before replying, " Maybe later, Hiroto-kun. "

" Huh? You seemed a bit tired. ", said Ikuo.

" I guess. Earlier my sister told me that we should visit our cousin in Tokyo. I don't mind though but its a big feat and we never been to another school over in the weekend, _especially_ in a school at Tokyo. I just _hope_ we're not a bother. "

" Huh Kasamatsu, you're really a worrier. ", replied Hiroto to which he stood then faces his companions, " But! **Man** always takes up to the challenge! If your sister suggested it, then you'll follow through and take up on it! " He places his left foot on the bench where he once sat on between Akito and Ikuo. " **It's a Man's duty after all!~** ", he exclaimed more loudly.

Both Akito and Ikuo sweat dropped. Hiroto's quite dynamic although a bit of a loud speaker even more than Aki. He'd cheer others up with his philosophy and mind-set like it was his duty as a fellow member, student and citizen.

" By the way, Kasamatsu-kun, is your cousin, _the_ Kasamatsu-san? The one in the monthly sports magazine? ", asked Ikuo, his bangs slightly obscuring his glasses. Akito nodded and Ikuo lifted his glasses up by the frame, " I knew it! Right when we first met, I'd thought I heard your family's name somewhere and _my_ guess _is_ right! "

Ikuo on the other hand is a bit prideful and nosy when it comes to 'interesting' information. As opposed to his claims, he looks a bit feminine and skinny and some may say why he's even in the club and _even_ in the second string.

Akito smiled at his companions. Though they were in different classes, they'd meet up during club activities and it has been eventful. After a few more minutes, the three started their practice and take turns on one-on-ones with Hiroto challenging the both of them. Within an hour, the two shorter orangenette and blackette were sweating and down while the light brunette was still standing and grinning widely at the two, telling them off to work on their stamina.

" Hey, have you seen _that_ senior in the first string? ", came Ikuo who trows a Basketball to Akito which he catches easily from his position then twirled it on his index finger, " Which senior are you talking about Ikuo-kun? "

" _That_ one. The one with a split chin! "

" Huh? Is there? "

" There is!~ You know one of the seniors at the Basketball club's table when we're choosing our school clubs! He's so muscular and tall! I aim to be just like the guy someday! ", Ikuo pumps his fist up while staring brightly at Akito. The orangenette sweat dropped, he could even see sparkles around the shorter guy. " Hey, hey, That's a good resolve Ikuo! Let's all practice to aim for the best! ", came Hiroto's enthusiastic support, placing a large hand on the shorter blackette's shoulder. One would say it'll be impossible for someone as short and skinny as Ikuo to be who he had announced. Akito knew but he'd rather support his friend than paid mind to that assumption.

" Oh! Speaking of the seniors, have you two caught a glimpse of the member of the Generation of Miracles in the first string? ", said Hiroto, giving his friends their Sport drinks." Oh! _The prodigy_! I wish I could though. Have you seen him Hiroto-kun? ", replied Ikuo as he sips his drink. " Yep but only once and I gotta say, he's quite something that guy. "

" How so? Besides him being in Teikō that is... ", Akito commented.

" I got the impression that he's strong _obviously_ but he's...how should I say it...different? "

" Huh? What's up with that? ", Ikuo adjusted his glasses.

" Hmm I dunno. Its rather hard to put it in words... ", Hiroto shook his head, crossing his arms.

Akito bounced the ball with his left arm, remembering what Aki had told him about her 'goal' last week. " Aki-chan wanted to meet them though.. "

" Huh? Your sister? "

" She's pretty interested in that kind of stuff. She made it her 'goal' to accomplish meeting the member though its a bit- "

" What?! We'll get to meet your sister?! ", came Hiroto's shout as he holds Akito's shoulders. " Huh? ", is all the confused Akito could say. " I mean, we've seen her from afar when you retired for the day but never up close! It'll be exciting to meet her, I mean, she _is_ your twin right?! ", said Ikuo next to Akito. When it comes to girls, the two cried tears that they never have been able to get close to a girl before.

" Hah...but... "

" Come on! Three's better that one! "

" Wait I wasn't- "

" AKITO-CHANN!~ "

The three and the rest of the second string members froze at the sound of a high pitched voice whose owner had entered the stadium dressed in a white Dojo uniform. Akito's eyes widen with surprise as well as the onlookers especially his companions, " A-Aki-chan?! "

Aki went straight to her twin and locked him in a tight hug while nuzzling his head, " I came to see you ototoyoo~~ ", she cheekily announced. Akito gagged, his breath strained from her hold. Aki blinked when she saw Hiroto and Ikuo who looked shocked and surprised with a hint of horror as Akito slowly turned pale.

" U-umm...excuse us but...Akito's... ", Ikuo mentioned the paling Akito which Aki immediately lets go before he paled even more.

" Ah! I did it again, I'm soo sorry Akito-chan!~ ", she shook Akito rather roughly albeit being oblivious that it would proved difficult for him to breathe again.

Hiroto and Ikuo speechlessly looked on.

 _' Again?! '_

* * *

Whoa! This Chapter's a bit long huh? XD and it ended with Aki's sudden appearance in the second string's stadium!~

Stay tuned for the next Chapter! You'll see~

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	6. Chapter 5

I had caught a fever cold and tonsil so my mind's a bit slow at writing this chapter~ ;w; Sorry about that...

..but somehow, I ended up writing more than usual.. ^^;

The next update would take awhile to be up since I'll be resting from this sickness and for my busy college schedule.

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

Only my OCs belong to me nyan~

* * *

 **Chapter 5 -** Cafeteria snacking~

Eventually the orangenette was dragged off by her senior who was chasing after her from whence she escaped from their club premises. Aki waved hectically before disappearing from beyond the door to the second strings. Although it was brief it gave Akito's companions a sense of their friend's twin's personality not to mention how taller she is compared to them. Nonetheless, practice resumed and Hiroto suggested that they all should eat lunch together someday.

Akito internally signs, feeling groggy as he remembered what happened yesterday. He glanced to his left and saw Aki gazing out the window again. Watching the cloud formations, Aki wondered how would it feel like to touch the clouds and mold them into many more shapes. _' Would it feel like Cotton candy? or Ice cream? Frosting? '_

Just thinking of food made her drool. It's nearly lunch time but unlike yesterday and the day before yesterday and before that, their mother had a client that ordered a huge amount of cakes and cupcakes the day before and today's the day they'll pick up their order. Consequently, she had only little time to prepare breakfast and no time for lunch.

Her three soldiers were bombarded by the madame's apologies as she worked in the kitchen. Her husband and the twins didn't mind though Aki was disappointed at first, its a fact that she just _loved_ their mother's cooking. Then Akito revealed the Cafeteria in Yosen that they hadn't tried since having homemade lunch and he heard the food there was delicious. Within that instant the taller orangenette perked up.

While their Dad had lunch sponsored by the head of the P.E department, the twins'll have their lunch in the Cafeteria. Its a simple arrangement that made the madame felt as ease and determined as ever to finish the orders.

No matter where or what it is, once Aki heard that it's delicious, she'll try it!

Nothing beats delicious, mouth-watering cuisines!

 **||o~o~o||**

Down the hall. A lesson was going quietly as the Teacher explained the theory for a question's problems until cracking sounds of potato chips echoed within the class room. The woman cringe, halting her speech. She turned around immediately at the perpetrator from the back of her class. She felt strained when dealing with the trouble maker that, by the last period before lunch, always created. On the other hand, it was a normal occurrence among his classmates.

" Murasakibara-kun. What're you doing _again_ in my class? ", said the short haired woman. Lifting his gaze from the bag of potato chips, the purplette lazily stared while munching. " Eh? I'm eating~ " The woman pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm herself, " ..and _why_ are you eating _during_ lessons? "

The said purplette munched on another potato chip before answering, " I'm hungry~ "

The woman gave an irritated sign to that answer. " Its nearly lunch. You can have more freedom then than eating in the class room during lessons you brat! Hurry and get rid of that bag of chips before I get rid of it _for_ you! ", she toned her anger down, trying to not sound as annoyed as she felt. The purplette childishly pouted, " It takes too long for lunch to come, so I'm eating them now~ ", he lifts his hand to plop more chips into his mouth. Some of the students snickered and giggled at their classmate's antics. He _clearly_ didn't see or didn't care how their teacher's flaring up from behind her desk.

The woman closed her eyes and palmed her left eye, gritting her teeth. Its like dealing with a child disguised as a High School student. She just want to continue her lesson undisturbed by the munching of potato chips _and_ for the bell to rang, signaling that lunch had begun so she would pack her stuff and went back to her peaceful desk in the teacher's lounge then cool off.

" I wonder how that other kid deal with you! ", she mumbled under her breath. Remembering the second year that supposedly picks him up after class. Her colleagues mentioned that he was the all around 'popular and attractive guy'. _' How'd they even get along? '_

 _Ding dong ding dong~_

" Sensei!~ "

The woman released her hand then blinked. It was another student, the class president. He had his hand up from his table. " Yes, Einosuke? "

" Class' over sensei... ", he mentioned towards the students in the class room whose packing up. The woman signs in relief, " Yes. Class dismissed so go get your _well earned_ lunch class! ", she packed her papers. Hastily stomping out of the class with her short brown hair fluttering behind her in irritation.

The students began walking and chatting with their friends and almost half the class walked out to have lunch. The Purplette takes his chips out on the desk and continued munching like before. Some of his classmates complimented him for giving them a short break from the lesson.

 **||o~o~o||**

Akito packed his books neatly into his desk while Aki stretched herself out. Its finally lunch time and both he and Aki could go to the Cafeteria for the first time since enrolling in Yosen. They did passed the doors a few times though they never actually went in to eat. Aki's visibly excited while humming in her seat, waiting for Akito to finish packing. Just as he was, the trio approached Akito as he's about to get up.

" Hi there Kasamatsu-kun! ", came the girl with a pink ribbon hair pin to her right side fringe. She was known as Ichiei Kikuko.

" Oh, Hello. ", Akito gave a slightly curt bow while Aki looks on from her desk. " Are you gonna have lunch yet? ", speaks another with short curly black hair, She's Itaru Eiko. Once Akito nodded the shortest of the two, a girl with long dark brown hair and glasses, Hiromori Mamiko, speaks up in a flustered tone, " T-th-then wo-would you want to eat w-with us? "

Akito blinked then gently smiles and shook his head, " Sorry but I'm going to the Cafeteria with Aki-chan today. "

" Eh?~ Why not come with us for a change? ", piped Itaru she flips her short hair from her shoulders. " Yeah, Miko here _wants_ to talk to you~ ", Ichiei pats her short friend's shoulders in front. The said girl flushed a dark shade of red.

" Sorry but I- "

 _Growll~_

With that one sound, the four looked to the side, Aki was pouting with an irritated look on her face which, for Akito anyways, indicated that she's very, _very_ hungry. " Akito-chann~ Hurry up~ I want to eat as much as I can before lunch ended~ ", she said childishly.

Akito sweat dropped. " Yes, yes Aki-chan~ "

The orangenette turned to face his three classmates, " Maybe next time girls. ", he said politely. Aki then popped up from behind Akito, towering all four of them. " Alrighty! Let's save your date for another date and let's head towards the food paradise!~ " Both Itaru and Ichiei cringe at the pun that Aki obliviously made while Hiromori stared in shock at how small and short she is compared to her crush's twin.

With one swift pull, Akito was dragged out of the class room leaving the trio speechless.

" That confirms it. "

" The girl's a _weirdo_... "

 **||o~o~o||**

After engaging in a few conversations with the female students from his class, Himuro Tatsuya went by the first years classes and looked into the class room of his purplette team mate whose sitting with his bag of chips. " Yo, Atsushi. "

Two purple eyes slowly glances to the side then fixed their view onto the second year by the door way. " Hiya Muro-chin~ ", he gulped before munching on some more.

" Sorry for the hold up. ", Himuro walked into the class, unintentionally directing the gazes of some female students who lingered in the classroom.

" Its alright~ I have my potato chips~ "

Himuro smiled before adding, " Come, the Cafeteria's serving a new meal today. "

The black haired could see the purplette's expressions brightens before gulping, " Really?~ "

He nodded. Murasakibara lifted himself off his seat while putting two chips into his mouth. " Then let's goo~ ", he exclaimed through the chips.

The two exited the class room in a leisure pace towards their destination.

 **||o~o~o||**

Aki ran down the hall way of students followed by Akito whose warning her not to run which contradicted his _own_ action although it was necessary to catch up to his faster sister. Aki's expression didn't weaver as the idea of food was _plastered_ into her mind. She was grinning to herself at what new flavors would she try soon; obliviously ignoring her younger twin's protests in her haste .

Other students who walked in the hall way tried to sway to the side while the tall orangenette rushed pass them followed by her look alike whose trying to stop her.

Due to her determination to reach the cafeteria and eat as soon as possible, the orangenette completely missed a tall purplette heading to the same location. She passed the giant and his companion who halted right after.

A few paces later, Akito came rushing from behind them shouting, " Oh geez, Aki-chan wait up!~ "

After going through a few more halls and stairs, Akito finally get a hold of Aki and urges her not to continue running. Akito hoped they didn't get spotted by a Teacher earlier or one of the student council.

Aki relented after looking out of the window nearby and caught the sight of the Cafeteria just a floor below them.

 **||o~o~o||**

Himuro glance up to his taller team mate from the right before speaking up, " Atsushi, you should save those chips for later. You wouldn't want to spoil your lunch right? " The said giant side glanced him before taking his last chip then rolling up the bag to hold in his left arm. " Hmm...They're delicious but I'll save them for later then~ ", he lazily conformed. Himuro slightly chuckled and was about to state something about what their seniors informed him earlier when he heard running and someone shouting from behind them. The purple haired giant heard them too.

" Aki-chan!~ "

 _Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle!_

" Don't run in the hall way!~ "

The running sounds got closer and sure enough bright orange hair fluttered from Murasakibara's right side and the running figure came into view. A female student with orange hair tied to her left ran up front. When she passed him, she was close enough from Murasakibara's view for him to see the bon-bon hair ornament that was attached to her ponytail. Both noticed that they had stopped in their tracks from the surprise.

" That girl... ", Himuro stated. Although it was brief he could see that she was taller than he is. Audible pants were heard and a few seconds later, a shorter similar orange haired ran passed them shouting, " Oh geez, Aki-chan wait up!~ "

The two basketball team mates stared as the two disappeared down the hall way to the left, with the shorter guy halting before hitting the wall by the end then continuing the chase.

" What was that about I wonder? ", said Himuro bringing his right thumb and index finger to his chin.

Murasakibara blinked, " Tall. "

" Hmm? ", the older of the two switched his gaze at the other.

" That girl is tall. "

Himuro slightly nodded after being reminded, " Yeah, we've just briefly meet an _above_ average height girl huh.. "

" ..but not as tall as me.. ", the purplette began walking and so did the dark haired.

" No, but she seemed to be close to your height Atsushi. ", Himuro concluded.

Its not a _common_ occurrence that a member of the opposite gender came as close to his height. Even his older sister was a bit shorter than the girl that passed them. Guys, sure. Most but not _too_ close.

 **||o~o~o||**

Once the twins reached their destination, they were greeted with an extravagant spacious room filled with tables and students eating away their lunch. The area is polished and cleaned daily and the marble like pillars and high end ceiling reminded of the twins of their summer trips to one of Canada's luxurious hotels. The tables are similarly decorated neatly with their table cloth covers.

The twins gathered their plates and went in line with the other students. As Aki ordered food from the Cafeteria supervisors, Akito caught the sight of Hiroto and Ikuo signaling out to them from the right side of the room near the tall windows. Akito smiled and waved back.

After ordering their lunch, with Aki having more than the average person, Akito leads his twin to where his companions were.

As they approached, Ikuo gets up and pulls one of the extra seats to help Aki seated while she placed her lunch on the table. " Thank you!~ ", she chirped, earning a return smile from the blackette.

" Whoa! What a plate! You sure you can finish them all? ", commented Hiroto, eyeing Aki's display on her plate. Most of them deserts. The orangenette nodded brightly, " Yep!~ "

Akito chuckled, " You'll never know how much she can eat within seven minutes... "

" _Seriously?!_ "

" Oh! Since you're Akito-chan's friends, I'll need your names so I can give you nicknames~ ", said Aki clasping her hands together, oblivious to her pun.

Hiroto, who didn't notice the pun, piped up, " Name's Hiroto Futoshi! From class 1-B~ "

Ikuo, who _did_ get the pun and was trying to hold back his laughter, " I-Ikuo H-H-Hidehiko...Class 1-E..eheehee "

The taller orangenette smiled brightly with her kitty smile.

" Nice to meet you Hiro-chan! Iku-chan! "

* * *

I decide to compile all of my OCs in one section (Chapter) which would be up next and I'll update their bios as the story progressed through there~

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	7. OCs Compilation

This is the compilation of my OCs that had appeared as off Chapter 4!~

 **Notable update on 15th Nov:-** Changed the basis character for Akito's voice. Still the same VA though but I figured Yaku's much more suitable.

 **Main Characters**

 **~Kasamatsu Akiko (笠松 秋子).**

10th January - 15 years old (Capricorn).

First year.

Class 1-C.

192 cm (6' 3½").

80 kg (176 lbs).

Blood type O.

High spirited, Hare-brained and Friendly.

 **~Kasamatsu Akito (笠松 慊人).**

10th January - 15 years old (Capricorn).

First year.

Class 1-C.

181 cm (6' 0").

69 kg (154 lbs).

Blood type O.

Calm, Modest, Observant.

 **:Both Twin's Trivia:**  
\- The twins' names included 'Aki' which means Authmn. Its the time of year when their parents first met each other.  
\- Both twins had the same shade of orange hair and grey steel color eyes.  
\- Cousins to Kasamatsu Yukio.  
\- Childhood friends to Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki.  
\- Aki's voice is Nabatame Hitomi (who voices Mayoi from Acchi Kocchi)  
\- Akito's chosen voice is Tachibana Shinnosuke (who voices Yaku Morisuke from Haikyuu!)

 **Aki's Trivia:**  
\- Aki is 7 minutes older than Akito.  
\- Has a 'Little Brother' Complex.  
\- Ambidextrous.  
\- Athletic ability is stamina and strength.

\- Her type of guy is someone with an endearing contrast to their personality.  
\- Her favorite food is mainly her mom's cooking and anything edible from meals to sweets.  
\- Aki's specialty is her large amount of stamina.  
\- Her best subjects is English and Art while her worst subjects are Mathematics and Literature.  
\- She dislikes being hungry and running out of 'fun' things to do.  
\- She likes to eat a lot, making friends, physical sports, being around her twin, anything cute and sweets.  
\- She spends her free time drawing various food, drinks and candies that she encounterd and how they taste like.  
\- The players she has her eyes on is the Generation of Miracles.

 **:Akito's Trivia:**  
\- Akito is quite popular with girls although he never noticed.  
\- Has a soft spot for animals.  
\- Is left handed.  
\- Athletic ability is accuracy and agility.

\- His type is someone whose honest and blunt.  
\- His favorite food is mainly his mom's cooking and anything spicy.  
\- Akito's specialty is his acute vision on short and long distances (slight Anisometropia on both eyes).  
\- His best subjects is Biology and Mathematics while his worst subjects are Music and Social Studies.  
\- He dislikes having bad grades and not having passion for a sport.  
\- He likes to read, sight seeing, ball-handling sports, being around his twin and poems.  
\- He spends his free time reading and watch documentaries about nature and geography.  
\- The player he has his eyes on is Aomine Daiki.

* * *

 **Secondary Characters**

 **~Hiroto Futoshi (浩人 太).**

30th June - 15 years old (Cancer).

First year.

Class 1-B.

187 cm (6' 1").

79 kg (175 lbs).

Blood type AB.

Dynamic, Dutiful and Supportive.

 **:Hiroto's Trivia:**  
\- Hiroto has short light brown hair with sharp brown eyes.  
\- Has five younger brothers and sisters.  
\- His father works as a Firemen.  
\- Known Ikuo since Middle School.

 **~Ikuo Hidehiko (育夫 英彦).**

4th September - 15 years old (Virgo).

First year.

Class 1-E.

177 cm (5' 10").

65 kg (143 lbs).

Blood type A.

Prideful, Idealistic and Curious.

 **:Ikuo's Trivia:**  
\- Ikuo has black hair that reaches to his neck and his fringe a bit long. He has dusty green eyes.  
\- Wear think framed glasses.  
\- Looks Feminine and Skinny.  
\- Has father and mother and an older sister and younger sister.  
\- Known Hiroto since Middle School.

 **~Ichiei Kikuko (一榮喜久子 ).**

24th October - 15 years old (Scorpio).

First year.

Class 1-C.

170 cm (5' 6").

Secret.

Blood type B.

Nosy, Arrogant and Funky.

 **:Ichiei's Trivia:**  
\- Ichiei has dark auburn shoulder length hair with green eyes.  
\- Wears ribbon styled hair pins on the right side of her fringe.  
\- Dislikes Kasamatsu Akiko.

 **~Itaru Eiko (到栄子).**

10th November - 15 years old (Scorpio).

First year.

Class 1-C.

166 cm (5' 4").

Secret.

Blood type B.

Self confident, Funky and Adamant.

 **:Itaru's Trivia:**  
\- Itaru has short black curly hair and middle blue eyes.  
\- Dislikes Kasamatsu Akiko.  
\- Is into Gossip.

 **~Hiromori Mamiko (廣守麻巳子).**

17th July - 15 years old (Cancer).

First year.

Class 1-C.

162 cm (5' 3").

Secret.

Blood type A.

Quiet, Shy and a Romantic.

 **:Hiromori's Trivia:**  
\- Hiromori has long dark brown hair with middle brown eyes.  
\- Wears green framed glasses and a green headband.  
\- Has a crush on Kasamatsu Akito.

 **~Isamu Jōtarō (敢 錠太郎).**

13th September - 18 years old (Virgo).

Third year.

Class 3-A.

185 cm (6' 0½").

75 kg (165 lbs).

Blood type AB.

Discipline, Gentle and Friendly.

 **:** **Jōtarō's Trivia:**  
\- Jōtarō has spiky middle dusty blue hair tied back and has sharp dark eyes.  
\- His older brother used to be the president of the Yosen's Judo club.  
\- His family practiced material arts, mainly Judo in their Family Dojo.

 **~Raśmi Bhūmi (** **รัศมี** **ภูมิ** **).**

6th May - 18 years old (Taurus).

Third year.

Class 3-A.

175 cm (5' 8½" ).

63 kg (139 lbs).

Blood type B.

Hot headed, Strict and Tenacious.

 **:** **Raśmi's Trivia:**  
\- Raśmi has long auburn hair with dark orange eyes.  
\- She's from Thailand, her home country but had move in Japan since middle school.  
\- Fluent in Japanese.  
\- Won various Judo competitions back home and in Japan.

 **~Catherine Goodwin.**

27th November - 15 years old (Sagittarius).

First year.

Class 1-B.

180 cm (6' 0").

67 kg (148 lbs).

Blood type O.

Hardworking, Nature lover and Friendly.

 **:Catherine's Trivia:**  
\- Catherine has short fuzzy blond hair with yellow-golden eyes.  
\- She's an exchange student from Australia.  
\- Still learning Japanese. She often stumbled with Japanese pronunciations.  
\- She doesn't like any species of lizards.

 **Keiichiro Mikuru** **(慶一郎 未来).**

20th July - 15 years old (Cancer).

First year.

Class 1-A.

170 cm (5' 6").

60 kg (132 lbs).

Blood type B.

Carefu, Cautious and a Nervous-Scardey wreck.

 **:Keiichiro's Trivia:**  
\- Keiichiro has curly dark green hair with dark pink eyes.  
\- She's mentally, knee-weak and feared anything scary and might cause harm and would literally panic and cry.  
\- Tries Judo to be braver.

* * *

 **Back ground Characters**

 **~Kasamatsu Mayumi (笠松 真有美)** , 40 - Mother - Full-time housewife with a side cake and pastry business.

 **~Eric Allen-Kasamatsu** , 43 - Father - Married into the family - P.E Teacher.-

* * *

The song which inspired me to come up with this story - watch?v=IuBalo-tHnU


	8. Chapter 6 ERROR!

**!TECHNICAL ERROR!**

 _ **I APOLOGIZE INDEFINITELY!**_

 **Due to a mistake with editing the OCs section, Chapter 6 was _unintentionally_ and _shockingly_ removed!**

 **I would do what ever I can to re-write Chapter 6 some day.**

 **So to new readers who haven't read Chapter 6...**

 **Chapter 6: -Training and the visit~** **[Summarized version] EDITED AS OF 26TH JUNE.**

 **Basically its mid morning of the weekend, the day after tomorrow from Chapter 5. The Judo club was having an extra session on that day.**

 **The chapter starts from the introduction of the president and vice-president of the Judo club. Aki was creating mischief as usual with her eating habits. Along the way, her two new friends were introduced, Catherine Goodwin and Keiichiro Mikuru. They were then divided into two groups to practice their designated moves but Keiichiro ended up with a nose bleed. Aki suggested to perform a rather strong move but Catherine refused her friend as she feared her _freakish_ strength.**

 **During the club's break, Aki went to fetch some drinks for herself and her companions but instead of going back to the club's Dojo, she went to Akito's second strings of the basketball club. They were holding a match between the second strings and third strings with Akito, Hiroto and Ikuo as some of the players. She was greeted by the vice-president of the basketball club before getting dragged off by her own Judo club's vice, giving the fellow vice a piece of advice before walking off with Aki in tow. After the extra session ended, Aki and both her friends went off and Catherine was picked up by her brother.**

 **Akito joined them and the three went to the train station. Keiichiro boarded another train to her home city, Daisen. Aki and Akito talked about the day with Aki asking him about the match. Akito revealed he played as the Power forward, Hiroto as the Center and Ikuo as the Point guard. Once the train came, Aki suggests to bring gifts for their cousin, mostly candies. When they finally reached Tokyo, they went shopping then went off to Kanagawa where Kaijō is located. Meanwhile in Kaijō, the practices are still on-going as Kise plays one-on-one with various first year club members while Kasamatsu and Kobori talked about their former battle with Seirin. Aki and Akito reached Kaijō and the taller orangenette marvel in the school's infrastructure.**

 **After asking for directions, they were en-route to the basketball club's stadium and immediately Aki rushed off towards the entrance. Kasamatsu felt a chill run down his spine to which Kise questions before Moriyama stated that he's going to get the phone numbers of the female students that he met earlier. But just before he reached the door, it burst, knocking him unconscious and revealing Aki who immediately ran into the court to hug her cousin, Kasamatsu, who ran to escape her deathly hugs.**

 **The entrance of the orangenette chasing their captain stunned the members. Nakamura noted they're from Yosen high in Akita after Kobori and Hayakawa went to retrieve the passed out Moriyama. Akito finally made it to the stadium and sat on the bench with their bags and gifts. Kise approach him to ask questions of their appearance but just before Akito could explain, Aki caught Kasamatsu.**

 **After settling down, Aki introduces herself and her twin. The members of Kaijō's basketball team commented their views of the twins. Aki asked whether the recovering Kasamatsu liked their surprise to which he replied to have been _a bit_ unexpected. The twins then bond with their cousin, talking about the usual and updating each other after Aki and Akito gave her gifts. While the other members practice. **

**After awhile, Kise went up and just before he could ask his question, Kasamatsu introduced him as one of the generation of miracles former member. Aki in her excitement, gave a smack to Kise's back as a ' Congratualtions '. Afterwards he finally ask Akito of Murasakibara being in Yosen's basketball club. He responded by not been able to see the guy but hearing rumors that he's strong.**

 **Aki was then horrified on how she couldn't meet a _nearby_ prodigy while having to met Kise first whose in Tokyo. Kise agrees and reminisced the memory of the bet that all five of them had made after Teikō's graduation. Then the blonde commented on how he met the sixth man of their group the other day. Kasamatsu noted to him he wasn't the only one who lost that day. **

**The chapter ended with Aki, in her sulking state, throwing the basketball that rolled beside her spot with such strength towards the basket that bounces off all the way across the court. S** **tunning everyone yet again.**

 **The Chapter had more than 4,000 words! The longest I've written so far! QwQ**

 **Its sad and difficult but I'll somehow get it up one day..I might add on a few more scenes to make it more interesting than the original.**

 **Everyone, please look forward to it (hopefully) and the future chapters too!~**

 **HIJAMIYA OUT!**


	9. Chapter 7

The removal of the last chapter is quite hectic! I was _literally_ shocked and horrified! Q-Q

Hopefully this chapter could make up for it.

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

Only my OCs belong to me nyan~

-Speech with italics, _'_'_ are for thought.

-Speech with underlines are for English speeches.

(I announce a character's normally spoken names~)

* * *

 **Chapter 7 -** Restaurant discussions~

Due to Aki's _ridiculous_ amount of stamina, Kasamatsu instructed her to chase the other members as apart of practice in exchange for a 'food delicacy' _reward_. Of course, the orangenette would do just that. Being spectators to the dreaded hugs Aki had given to their captain, the Kaijō team _clearly_ planned on not getting caught. Eventually, after a round of being chased, the one who ended up being caught was Kise who tripped in his haste. The other members all pitied the blonde who struggled in the orangenette's back hugs and nuzzles.

After waking up, Moriyama was infatuated with the first _cute_ girl he sees and she's as tall as the vice-captain! Moriyama flirted with Aki on several occasions to which she was completely oblivious to but later was forced to stop by the protective captain. Akito had several friendly one-on-one rounds with Kasamatsu then later Kise and by then he had a first hand experience of the blonde's copying abilities. Aki and Hayakawa got along well based on their similar 'loud shouts and screams of determination' and it seemed that the orangenette understood what the second year was blabbering about.

While munching on some cookies, the orangenette randomly tried again with the basket when the others were taking a break. She bounced the ball up once and eyed the object and before Akito could stop her, the taller orangenette started launching the ball with both hands in full force and it bounced off the basket's board, flying high above before landing squarely on Kasamatsu. The orangenette earned a 'thwack' on her head for that.

 **||o~o~o||**

After some more incidents and mischief along the way, though it was unannounced the twins formed a new bond with the Kaijō members within their initially brief visit.

Hours went by and the late evening came, drawing the over time practice to a close. The Kaijō basketball team were dismissed at the stroke of sunset. After waving and wishing good byes to the team members, which the orangenette had given nicknames to, the twins, Kasamatsu and Kise went along the sidewalk, having the last few moments with each other before Kise went down the street to his house. The twins noticed that the blonde lived in a high classed modern neighborhood which comes as a no surprise with the latter being a model.

Kasamatsu decided to wait out with the twins for their train back to Akita since it's only a half hour wait. Akito suggested they should go to a restaurant to buy some light fast food without spoiling their dinner. Although Aki was super hungry, she _will_ try to restrain herself from buying a lot in exchange for the delicious dinner that awaits them back home. Akito went quietly beside Kasamatsu, exhausted but as usual, Aki still had a lot of energy left in her to bounce and skip a few feet in front of them. He want nothing more than to just go home, take a shower, eat dinner then finally lie on his bed. Kasamatsu kept a closer eye on his ever enthusiastic cousin. The thought of the close family company kept a smile plastered on his face.

 _' Lights coming off from the nearby shops and stores. Vehicles moving back and forth on the road. The night breeze brushing through the tress and bushes of the city grounds..._

 _...When's the last time the scene has been a regular occurrence? '_

Akito remembered they used to live in Tokyo; in the district close to their cousin before moving to Akita. He and Aki were in the third grade back then before the move in summer. After viewing that memory of that one summer, Akito realizes once _again_ that he used to play Basketball back then.

He _still_ hasn't find that one sport for himself and had just picked the next one of the list back then. His younger self wasn't much different from the present. The orange haired was practicing on a street ball court accompanied by Aki who finished her Aikido club when they met a tanned dark blue haired kid with his pink haired companion who frequented that particular court. Apparently the kid loved the sport and after stating himself as a newbie the said blue haired enthusiastically began teaching him what he knows.

Although reluctant at first, Akito came to understood the basics, plays and moves and later he learned how much the kid that goes by the name, Aomine Daiki, loved the sport from the bottom of his heart. Akito finds himself wanting to learn more from him. With how much fun they were having, Akito slowly finds himself liking the sport.

Within those four months, the two would meet up frequently on that same court. Sometimes with Aki tagging along with Aomine's childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki. They got along with each other like sisters. The younger orangenette became accustomed to the blue haired's natural speed and his agility that provided him the skills to beat older street ballers that they ran into at times.

But by the near end of summer, the twins moved to Akita and that was the last time they saw each other. Somehow, he decided to switch into another sport after moving. It is by chance that during Middle School both Aki and Akito saw the picture of the very same kid on the news. That he was an _uprising_ Basketball prodigy and a _member_ of the generation of miracles who won the championships. He was surprised back then and proud of his friend _but_ envious of his passion for the sport that he loved.

Something that Akito never had and is _still_ seeking.

One of his reasons for replaying basketball again was to experiment if an 'old candidate' could be what he was looking for. Knowing Aomine have so much passion in that one sport, he hope to find what Aomine had. Not just with talent but with how much it could excite him enough to love it as much as his friend. The orangenette wondered how the blue haired was doing along with the pinkette. Its been years since they last saw each other.

While Akito was deep in thought, Aki's happily exploring the surrounding areas. Aki up front, Kasamatsu close behind her and Akito kept to the rear. Aki noted everything that caught her interest, moving from one object to another and asking what they are from her shorter cousin. Soon after, she caught a rather large sign with the symbol 'M' placed in front of a restaurant.

As she got closer, the name of the said building came into view, 'Magi Burger'. Aki's eyes notably widened before turning around towards Akito and Kasamatsu while pointing to the front entrance, " Hey Akito-chan, Yuki-chan, let's get something from here! "

Akito blinked, the load of his thoughts still lingering in his head. After progressing what Aki said he glance up the restaurant then shrugged, " Sure, Aki-chan.. " Kasamatsu cleared his throat, " ..but we got to hurry though, You wouldn't want to miss your train. " Aki nodded twice before running up the stairs and through the doors.

Kasamatsu and Akito following closely behind.

 **||o~o~o||**

With an extra large set of fries and a few drinks, the three teenagers went to sit by the vacant window seats. Aki gulped down ten fries at a time and Kasamatsu cautioning her to eat slowly. Akito kept his gaze out the window while sipping his cola drink, feeling tired by the minute. His thoughts were still laid on the counter table of the entrance to his thinking chamber, wondering if he should pick it up and reminisce the memories some more.

He glances to the two beside him. Aki was talking about something that he hadn't paid attention to while Kasamatsu calmly answers though a bit dumbfounded in whatever conversation they were having.

Out of nowhere, Akito had the urge to ask about a question that he literally just came up with, " Hey. "

Aki and Kasamatsu turns to the side, fixing their attention towards the orangenette who had his intertwined fingers support his chin, " Do you two...remember Daiki-kun? " Aki blinked at the question while she munched. Kasamatsu looked thoughtful, " Daiki?..hmm, Do you mean _that_ Aomine Daiki? " Aki gulped, sips her drink then gasps out, " Dai-chan right?~ That brings back memories. I wonder how he's doing now? Even Satsu-chan~ "

Akito gave a light nod, " Even though we've come here once in awhile...I've never thought of them until now. "

" Maybe because you're playing Basketball like him now? ", Aki suggested. " That could be. ", Kasamatsu agreed. Sometimes, when Aki wasn't able to attend, Kasamatsu comes along either as an observer or as a player. Its apparent that he'll know which 'Aomine' he was talking about. " He still lives in Tokyo right Yuki-chan? Maybe some day we can visit him in school as well! ", Aki said cheerfully.

" Do you even know which school he goes to Aki-chan? "

Aki paused at her twin's question, " Nope! "

Akito sweat dropped, knowing the answer beforehand.

" He went to Tōō Academy so I've heard when the Coach was giving out our opponents for the Inter high. ", stated the black haired opposite to them.

Aki tilts her head to the side after gulping more fries into her mouth, " Tōō...Academy? ", she repeated. " Yeah, they have been recruiting national-level players over the past year and are now one of the best teams in Tokyo especially with the addition of Daiki. ", Kasamatsu sips his drink, " But, we as the opponent school won't lose. We have our own ace in Kaijō. "

Their cousin gave a light grin as his blue-steel eyes shows raw determination which made the twins smiles back, " Yuki-chan, you're still the same as always~ ", chirped Aki. " Of course. Your school'll be in the Inter high too with another member of the generation of miracles. The battles ahead this year wold prove to be an eventful one with those prodigies being in separate schools. ", Kasamatsu leaned back into his seat. Akito agreed. He joined the basketball club as a second stringer but the fact that the generation of miracle 'monsters' would be facing off against each other, it's definitely a game worth watching. Especially in the Winter cup matches by the end of the year.

Akito glanced to the side and saw Aki pouting while drinking her second orange juice. " Aki-chan? what's wrong? " Aki paused then leaned on the table with her arms under her head. " I'm still upset about not being able to meet the one prodigy in Yosen you know and Dai-chan's a part of the group too~ "

Kasamatsu proceeded to gently pat the orangenette's head, " Don't let it get to you Aki. Whatever comes, comes. Sometimes unexpectedly. " Aki mumbled an 'ok' while having puppy dog eyes.

" Ah! ", The two once again faces the orangenette from the corner whose watching his watch, " We only got 5 minutes before the train arrives! "

" That's bad, You better hurry or you'll miss the train! " Hastily the three teenagers packed their stuff and heads back to the train station. In mid pace, Aki randomly carries Akito 'bridal style' which completely shocked _and_ embarrassed the younger twin while Kasamatsu chuckled as he ran.

 **||o~o~o||**

The twins made it to the train station without a moment to lose. The train had just arrived with a light screeching halt up front. Other passengers who also awaited the arrival went pilling into the train's entrance. The twins followed soon after while Kasamatsu waited outside. Still lightly panting while his fingers brushed through his spiky hair. A few knocks were heard and he saw Akito being pressed against the window of the train opposite to where he was standing by Aki who fervently waved at him.

The train's announcer stated they would be closing within a few minutes. Aki seemed to panic while struggling within the small space of the window. When the door close and the train started moving a minute later, Aki resumed waving with crocodile tears and Akito sheepishly bowed slightly. Kasamatsu grinned and waved back at them just as the train started moving towards Akita.

* * *

Oh gosh, it took me awhile to conclude this chapter. My cold and fever started up again = - =  
It'll be alright though.

Just an aftershock? XD Ahahaha...

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	10. Chapter 8

Been sick and out of commission for the past few days = w =

I've been dying to write more in my pass time...

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

Only my OCs belong to me nyan~

-Speech with italics, _'_'_ are for thought.

-Speech with underlines are for English speeches.

(I announce a character's normally spoken names~)

* * *

 **Chapter 8 -** Snacks thief~

A week has passed since the visit to Kaijō high in Tokyo. The twin's high school life went on normally in Yosen by a sense. Given, if Aki didn't went through with her random _'interesting'_ ideas which Akito prevented. Aki's creativity and imagination had the tendency to be random, extraordinary and some times mischievous. It helps when she uses them in Art class, one of the few classes she's good at. Apparently she takes after their mother. Being a baker and a house wife, her creativity and wide range of ideas could also baffled their father and Akito during the weekends or the holidays when she suggested a means of family past times and field trips.

According to the current period, it was lunch time and it's one of those days when their mother had a client thus was unable to make them lunch. It's easily solved by taking a trip to the extravagant cafeteria. A normal occurrence with Aki being more excited. The younger twin ate much lesser than Aki. They'll normally went back to class unless Aki had one of her _'Jab-of-Inspirations'_.

Only the day's lunch time didn't go normally for the twins.

An accident occurred before the fourth period started with Aki accidentally spilled her chocolate milk carton that she brought from their house onto Akito's homework. She literally squeezed the carton too tight and it's contents burst out of the straw. All because of a random idea she had in mind. Due to her strength; what ever she was holding at the time would be clutched tightly out of her sheer excitement. What ever she had in mind goes unannounced and Akito was forced to clean the mess before the Teacher enters in a panic.

Because how atrocious on what the chocolate milk had done to the white sheet of his book (and the ink of his pen), he ended up being lectured by the Teacher for not passing his work which had earned him a lot of looks and glances. Aki kept whispering apologies but Akito made an attempt to ignore her, thoroughly upset about the mess of his hard work from earlier. It not like he wasn't used to her accidents as a result of her abnormal strength. The fact that it had happened to his schoolwork sends a _new_ low.

Akito doesn't relent when it comes to his school progress and records even if his twin insisted on playing games during the weekends when they _should_ be studying. The shock radiated him to try another _different_ way to let his twin sees the error of her doings; by ignoring her _only_ until after lunch. Hoping she will learn her lesson by then.

But because her 'Brother complex', the fact that Akito started to ignore her stunned the orangenette to such a degree that she felt unmotivated to be as hyper as she was like any other day and unable to come up with any one of her ideas to at least try and loosen up the tension. As the hours rolled by, she falls more into her (childishly and comically performed) depression.

Akito _does_ intend to reconcile with her but figured the matter would help his sister to toughen herself. Though she may not look like it, her emotions are fragile once a problem or matter was laid out to her. Sometimes, Akito was grateful that Aki's oblivious to what a _majority_ of other students thought of her due to her energetic but ignorant and naive nature.

 **||o~o~o||**

Instead of bringing Akito along, Aki went to the cafeteria by herself. Akito noticed but didn't look back at her; keeping up with his initial reason to ignore his twin. Which only upsets Aki more as she plodded along the hall way with puffy cheeks and comical tears streaming down her face. She reviewed back her memories whether Akito have ever ignored her before; its a fact that he didn't and that only adds to her bottle of shocked developments of the day.

The tall orangenette wondered how much would it take to get her little twin back. Would she have to do his homework she wondered but that would be troublesome and difficult. She barely understood hers but she _did passed_ her work. _' That's so much better! Akito-chan didn't even get to pass his! No wonder he's upset with me~ '_ , is what she thought.

Her 'guilt bottle' that's right next to her 'depression bottle' tips up a little as she realizes that she had walked into a different area of the School. Somewhere near the School's sports field and far away from the cafeteria for her comfort. Eating always cheered her up and since she had no idea where she is, another inch increased in her 'depression bottle'.

 **||o~o~o||**

Ichiei and Itaru were talking about the incident that had happened in their class earlier while Hiromori quietly had her lunch. Though she felt bad for Akito, she felt that Aki's nature was inevitable and that she was being true to herself although it gotten her into trouble. Horimori didn't share the same dislikes her friends had towards the taller orangenette. Half the reason is for Aki to have a good view of her enough to recommend her to be Aki's girl friend but the other half is because of their contrast in personality.

Being bright and expressive had always been what Horimori was lacking and she looks up to her for it. The usual interaction between the twins sometimes made her warm inside though she always wondered why, aside that she could gaze at Akito. She sometimes conclude its maybe because she had no siblings of her own.

Just as she sips her warm tea, someone bumped into Ichiei's outstretched arm that caused her to snap back at the perpetrator. A skinny yet taller looking girl wearing...the boy's uniform apologizes to Ichiei who scowled at 'her'. " Hey, aren't you a girl? Why're you wearing the boy's uniform? ", Itaru said bluntly which the 'girl' in question blinked at. " Isn't it obvious Itaru? ", came Ichiei, now crossing her arms, " She doesn't _appreciate_ being in a cute uniform and instead wore the boy's stuffy ones. "

Horimori sweat dropped as Itaru 'Ohh'ed and the fact that the 'girl' is now fuming angrily but tried to keep 'her' composure. " I'll have you know that I'm _not_ a girl despite what everyone's claims. ", 'she' then calmly crosses 'her' arms.

" Oh, then you don't mind being in a guy's uniform then? Are you gay? , came Ichiei's blunt response.

" The only _reason_ why is because **I AM A GUY**! ", he snapped but his his voice even. Dusty green eyes flared, annoyed by their attitude. Generally shy when it comes to girls, which he so far wanted to interact with other than Aki but he finds it compelling to have been treated like that _even_ by girls. Ichiei and Itaru notably had their eyes widen to that revelation when a loud voice came up to them, " Hey Ikuo! So that's where you are! "

A much taller guy walks up to them with a duffle bag. He takes the scene in before glancing down at the blackette with wide, bright eyes. " Ikuo!~ You're talking with girls~ I'm really proud of you man!~ ", he crosses his arms while chuckling heart-fully.

" Hiroto-kun...are you...an idiot? ", came the annoyed reply of the shorter guy while pushing up his glasses.

 **||o~o~o||**

Akito heads to the cafeteria after reading his novel for the first half hour. He'd hope that even if the duration of Aki's 'lesson' was less that three hours, at the least; she could have an ounce of _maturity_ in the sensitivity of her emotions. It's for her own good but the younger twin finds the creeping sense of loneliness as he walks by himself. It reminded him when they were in different classes back in Middle School but Aki always finds him during lunch.

He casts his gaze downwards and was subconsciously breaking into a light jog when his head collides with someone's back, sending himself backwards and scrambling to keep his feet on the ground. The orangenette regain his bearings a moment later and the guy who he bumped into turns around with concern.

" Ah, Are you alright? I'm sorry. "

When Akito lowered his left hand from brushing the light graze on his forehead he found the guy in front of him oddly familiar. Akito saw that he's with two female students. " Uhh Yeah, actually I should apologize. ", said Akito slowly and rather sheepishly. The dark haired guy made a slight surprised expression which Akito noticed even for a moment before he returned to his straight poker face.

" Aren't you...? " The girls decide that they would leave the two alone though rather hesitantly. Seemed that they hadn't finished their conversation earlier before Akito interrupted.

 **||o~o~o||**

" You're the guy at the last day of the orientation right? ", said the dark haired whom introduced himself as Himuro Tatsuya, a second year. Akito slightly chuckled as they walked, stating that he also bumped into him back then. The coincidence of the accidental bumps were almost hard to believe. He had his head down on both occasions before bumping into Himuro. Plus Aki wasn't with him on both. Akito heard the slightly taller second year mumbled in thought. A moment later, he side glanced the grangenette, " I also recall a duo with similar hair color as yours running down the hall way of the first years classes a few weeks ago." Akito blinked. " I can assume one of them is you and the other...? "

 _' Running down the hall way? '_ , Akito thought, _' If it happened a few weeks ago then that's during the time when Aki-chan's making a run for the Cafeteria... '_ , he remembered the haste he felt in trying to apprehend his twin with a slight feeling of loneliness. As far as Akito knows he and Aki were the only ones with bright orange colored hair in Yosen and he wondered if Aki was the person Himuro was talking about. " Umm...Himuro-san. Is the person a female student with a long left sided ponytail? ", he asked. The nod Himuro gave him is enough to confirm that he was there when both twins were running down the hall way.

" Is she your sister? ", Himuro asked, trying to piece together the puzzle. Akito signs, " Yeah, twin sister actually. " Himuro lightly 'Ohh'ed before continuing, " That explains the similar hair color. " Akito lightly grins. They rounded the corner before Himuro speaks up again; expressing that he saw him left the Basketball club's table back then, wondering if he had joined the said club. Akito replied that he did as a second stringer.

Akito asked the same question and Himuro answered he's a first stringer. Akito realized then and there that Himuro had been in the same string as the member of the generation of miracles. His sense of curiosity bubbled up and Akito figured that either Aki had influenced him or that it was originally there; reflecting that they were twins after all.

" Himuro-san, do you know the member of the generation of miracles? Being in the first string that is. "

The second year chuckled lightly, " Actually I was out looking for him. He wasn't in his class earlier."

" I see. ", said Akito a bit surprised. He'd thought that Himuro at _least_ did knew the member but having the dark haired to reveal that he's fetching the prodigy at this very moment sends Akito's curiosity to increase. " If it isn't a bother, can I come along Himuro-san? "

" Oh sure, but do you have anything to do? "

Akito shakes his head gently, " Not really. I thought I should meet the member before lunch ends. "

" Hmm, well then. "

The shorter orangenette thought that finding the identity of the member would cheer Aki up when they reconcile later. Though it was just passing along information, at least it could lighten her up.

" But first, would you mind helping me search for him? "

 **||o~o~o||**

The tall orangenette wondered around the hall ways, thoroughly hungry. With both her bottles of guilt and depression being above half full while her food tank was running low. Though she still had the strength to move around, the constant rumble of her stomach caused a strain in her movements and her mind.

She went out to the School's courtyard after going through the same path twice. Aki swayed pass the flower gardens and found a seemingly open bench half of which obscured by a tall statue of flowers. Her two 'ahoge' in the middle of her forehead straightens; she found a place for her to rest after her straining walk around the school. Its definitely her fault for not memorizing most of the School's. Akito did and Aki blames herself for her earlier faults.

Once she reached the bench in an unusually slow pace, Aki plopped onto the bench with a loud sign, " Ahhh~ I'm soo exhausted!~ " Half an hour left before lunch ends and she still hasn't eaten her fill yet. _' If only there's food lying around here... '_ As much as she wished for that to happen, she knew its impossible. Yosen high had a strict policy for cleanliness especially with the student council's authority.

Aki cowers into herself before slacking her arms and hands on the bench. Her closed eyes perked open when she heard and felt a rustle of a plastic bag being squished by none other than her right hand. She blinked, various amounts of snacks which she recognizes as maiubos poured out of the plastic bag's contents. The orangenette gasps with a bright expression, emitting a light squeal as she grabbed one of the said snack and started opening the wrap.

She ate the snack happily and hungrily, thinking how lucky she was in having to find a bag of snacks out of nowhere. _' Maybe a snack fairy had granted my wish! These are delicious~ '_ , muttered Aki in thought after finishing.

When she's about to take another bite of the second, she heard a light snore from her right side. She blinked, _' It couldn't be the snack fairy right? '_ , she thought nervously but excitedly; slowly turning her self to the direction of the sound.

What she finds instead is a purple haired student that had his head tilted to Aki's direction; his shoulder length hair covering half his face. His posture a bit slumped and he had a chocolate bar in his right hand while his left slumped by his side. It appeared as though he had fallen asleep while eating. Aki squealed in shock that she didn't notice another student was on the same bench. The orange haired signs, trying to calm herself. Maybe her hunger had her senses dulled greater than she'd expected.

He lightly stirred and Aki carefully walked over to the napping purple haired while still having a hold of her second maiubo. Aki lowers herself to his level then intently examines the bundle and strands of purple hair. _' He has a nice shade of purple hair~ '_ , she thought admiringly. It's long and looks soft and silky enough to prompt the orangenette to brush lightly but instead, due to her mischief nature, she poked his cheek while smiling her signature kitty smile.

When she poked him the third time he shifted; his hair covering more of his face. He subconsciously pouted which Aki finds adorable so she continued poking him. As a result, he pouted even more, cringing a little.

 _' Kyah~ So Kawaii~ '_ , Aki giggled to herself.

All of the sudden the purplette wakes up with a start; his head hitting Aki's forehead in the process, sending the orangenette back in surprise. The purplette rubs his head with his free hand before glancing upwards to Aki whose clutching her forehead from the sudden impact, " That hurts~ ",

The purplette lazily blinked, hand still on his head. He realizes that he must have hit his head to the girl's forehead. Why she was close as to have collided with him, he had no idea nor does he want to know. His calm broke he saw his maiubo in Aki's other hand, sending an alarm within his usual relaxed demeanor.

" Hey ", came the purplette's voice, catching the orange haired's attention.

" Huh? "

" That's mine. "

" Eh? What? "

" That maiubo. Its mine~ "

Aki blinked, glancing to the said snack in her right hand then to the guy then back to the snack. The delicious looking maiubo stared back at her; she had only one earlier to replenished her hunger and it still looked delicious. Since she had no idea where the cafeteria is, she had wondered all around the School and thus decreases her precious time with a meal but she found a snack just lying around and luckily at that. She was about to give up but now that she finally found a food source, she's isn't willing to give it up yet.

" Eh? but I found it first so~ ", she pouted then turns around, facing her back towards the purplette, " Finders keepers!~ ", she ended with English then takes a bite off the maiubo oblivious that it'll provoke the guy.

Which in this case of _food_ being _stolen_ from him, it _did_.

" I don't know what you said but I want my maiubo back~", he said childishly, standing to his full height glaring down at the orangenette.

" Mouu~ I found the plastic of maiubo _first_ , so I get to keep it!~ ", she pouted at him, cheeks puffy with irritation.

" It was mine in the first place, I bought them~ ", he argued.

The two glared at each other.

 **||o~o~o||**

Meanwhile, Himuro and Akito were going through the places that the black haired thought the member of the generation of miracles would be. After searching the second years classrooms, thinking that he might be searching for him but he wasn't there so they head back towards the hall way the second years mostly took to get to the cafeteria. They searched the place earlier but he's nowhere to be found. Therefore, without having any other ideas where he could've gone to, they tried the place again.

The orangenette also noticed that Aki wasn't in the cafeteria. Usually she would linger around or eat another desert before heading back to class. Its safe to say that she went somewhere else instead but Akito had no idea where. His twin's unpredictable and she could be anywhere...probably being depressed. Guilt tugged him in prolonging her 'lesson' after he finds she wasn't around. He even asked Hiroto and Ikuo whom he met there but they told him what he already knew.

Just as they rounded the hall way near the School's courtyard, both Himuro and Akito heard two voices in an argument. The two individually recognizes one of each of the voices. Consequently they break into a light jog heading nearer to the source of the squabbles to the other end of the courtyard. They stop when the view of an orange haired girl was tugging at a plastic bag filled with snacks on one end while a taller purplette tugging at the other. They were clearly absorbed in their argument that they didn't notice the contents of the bag spilling out as a result and slowly ripping edges.

Both shorter guys are stunned by the scene. It's clearly a petty fight over the snack filled bag. Both Himuro and Akito knew as much, with regards as to how well they know the arguing duo.

 **||o~o~o||**

" Like. I. Said. Its _mine_ so let go~ ", the purple haired pulled.

" Mouu~ I found it lying around now so it's _mine_ ~ ", the orange haired pulled back.

" Ehh?~ That's stupid~ It's mine in the first place and even if you're a girl like Sat-chin, I'll crush you for stealing my snacks~ ", he glared at Aki which in return she smirked dubiously, " I like to see you try~ "

The purplette growled before another voice interrupted them.

" What are you doing? ", came Himuro's calm voice.

Both orange and purple haired students glanced side ways towards the shorter second year along with another orange haired who looked speechless.

" Akito-chan!~ "

" Muro-chin~ "

Both gasps at the same time, subconsciously dropping the bag on the ground between them. Aki jerked, remembering what she had done to Akito earlier. The shorter orangenette noticed. " Muro-chin, this girl wanted my snacks. You know its mine right?~ ", he confided childishly towards Himuro. Akito then, notices how tall the purplette is. He's even taller than Aki and even their father. Its apparent that he never seen someone taller than their said parent. Could he be the member of the generation of miracles? _Most likely_.

" B-but, I found it first you know~ ", Aki defended herself with a pout, turning her attention towards the purplette again.

" Idiot~ Its mine in the first place~ ", he pouted back at her and the two continued glaring at each other like kids fighting over a toy.

" Now, now. ", said Himuro though the two were still glaring daggers at each other. He turns to face Akito to the right, " Apparently as you can see, this is Murasakibara Atsushi, the member of the generation of miracles. " Akito nodded awkwardly, " I-I see... s-somehow... "

Himuro grins lightly, " Surprised? ", Akito gave another nod before Himuro continued, " Yeah, many of the guys in the first strings had the same reaction as you had earlier, Akito. "

 _' Yeah. I could see that. Somehow, he gives off the impression of another Aki-chan_ ', Akito sweat dropped. Aki's actions regarding the snacks implied to the younger twin that she must have gotten lost when sinking into her depression. Akito knew she's not the type to remember layouts over a short period of time though they've been in Yosen for over a few months now. He went towards his twin and tapped her shoulder to get her attention, " That's enough Aki-chan. You're hungry 'cause you're lost aren't you? Let's go to the Cafeteria then."

Slowly, Aki's agitated face morphed into a brighter happier state. Just the mention of an easy way out for food made her forget about the argument. " _Really?~_ ", she squeaked, excitedly. With a nod from Akito, Aki immediately held her fist up high, " Awwright!~~ "

Himuro chuckled lightly and silently thanking Akito for stopping the petty fight while Murasakibara finally grasp his fallen snacks and securely place them back into the 'stretched' plastic bag. Knowing that the orange haired won't face her attention to them anymore.

Aki turns around towards the taller purplette, her ponytail fluttering beside her. " U-umm...! "

" Hmm? ", Murasakibara blinked at the former rival, calmed down but still slightly on guard. Aki dipped forward into a slight bow, " I'm really sorry!~ I was just hungry dessu~ " The taller purplette replied with a grunt, " As long as I have my maiubo. "

When she glance upwards to him with a bright expression, he noticed her bon-bon hair tie that seemed quite familiar.

" I'm glad~ umm... ", with all the arguing, _obviously_ , she never get his name. " Murasakibara Atsushi. He's the former member of the generation of miracles, Aki-chan. ", gave Akito from her side.

" Ehh~ "

 _' Wait...WHAT?! '_

" **EEEHHHH!?~** ", Aki screamed, pony tail comically fluttered upwards. Akito had the foresight to close his ears before Aki screamed. The other two weren't so lucky. Their surprised expressions says so.

She quickly went towards him with bright eyes, her hand held in fists under her chin, " Are you one of the generation of miracles?! Really? _Really?!~_ "

Murasakibara held his snacks tighter before simply replying with a mumble thus making Aki squeal happily, " **I FINALLY FOUND HIM!~** Wait 'till Yuki-chan and Ki-chan hears about this!~ ", she told herself before making her way to the purplette's side then smacks his back with such force that chocked his air intake momentarily in shock, " CONGRATULATIONS!~", she exclaimed.

 **||o~o~o||**

After reprimanding Aki from asking the purplette questions, Akito reminded her that they should grab a bite before lunch ends in a quarter of half an hour and the two went off. Aki waving hastily at both Murasakibara and Himuro who was introduced after she smacked Murasakibara's back.

" See you later Mura-chan, Himu-chan!~~ "

Once they disappeared into the hall way, the two team mates were left standing with the purplette caressing his back. " Ouch~ "

Himuro chuckled, " She's got character huh? "

Murasakibara didn't answer but opens a maiubo instead, " More ever, isn't she that tall girl? "

" So you've noticed huh? "

"..and she got a shorter clone with her... "

" They're twins Atsushi and I got the feeling that we'll be seeing them more often from now.. "

The taller purple haired pouted, " That'll be troublesome~ "

 **||o~o~o||**

While en route to the cafeteria that Aki now realize was closer than she first thought with only a few hallways to the right (while she went in circles of the hallways surrounding the courtyard area), she apologizes again to Akito and although lunch haven't ended yet, he relented and said that he missed his twin's company and she did the same. As they reconcile Aki grabbed Akito's hand and they both break into a run towards the cafeteria.

On the way, Aki thought of another 'random' idea.

* * *

Whoa...this is the longest chapter so far OwO

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	11. Chapter 9

More of the KNB Characters will appear from this Chapter on wards~

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

Only my OCs belong to me nyan~

-Speech with italics, _'_'_ are for thought.

-Speech with underlines are for English speeches.

(I announce a character's normally spoken names~)

* * *

 **Chapter 9 -** Start the invasion!~

Akito's stomach grumbled, it has been since the last hour. Ever since making it within five minutes, the twins ate what they can salvage before lunch ended. Aki ate as fast as she could which choked her a bit. Akito didn't and he ended up with just a few cakes and a drink. After lunch, their club activities started and its important to be punctual. To Akito especially. Before heading to his club, Aki said something about an _awesome_ idea to herself and by knowing her _'unorthodox'_ sense of imagination, _anything unexpected_ can happened from that one sentence. Akito had an idea on who the supposed 'victim' of her mischievous plan and that's non other than the member of the generation of miracles whom they've just met.

The same thing happened to Kise a week ago. After recovering from her 'childish depression', Aki used every chance she had to follow Kise everywhere or gave him a lot of attention. It could pose as annoying to others; having a loud and energetic plus 'fanatic' girl that you've just met following you everywhere you go and would squeal and hit you with excitement when you do something 'awesome'.

Although he was used to having attention, being a model, it does gets in the way of practice but along the way, that part of the orangenette was overlooked by her athletic abilities which also helped them gain more stamina and endurance in practice. Aki was shown to quite enjoy it too. The blonde started to view her more as a rival in stamina than just an interruption.

The fact that Aki's quite persistent coupled with her mischievous trait; proved to be quite challenging. Although she lacks the knowledge for Basketball but with the stamina to keep up with being the opponent in challenging the abilities and energy of the Kaijō Basketball team members proved such a feat for the members. One things for sure, Aki gained his respect therefore, he started calling her with an exclusive add-on nickname that he claims to have given to those he respects most notably the generation of miracles members and their former manager.

The blonde gave Akito a nickname as well. Though he isn't near to the blonde's level, the orangenette proved he's a capable player. It was also agreed, with Aki's insistence, that Kise could call them by their names. The twins didn't mind and apart of the reason was since they're related to Kasamatsu, it'll be hassle to call all three of them by their family name.

The younger orangenette doesn't know if _that_ will happen again with Murasakibara. Not everyone can _handle_ Aki's energy. Even if he just met the purple haired, Akito can see that he had a more of a relaxed-lax nature _and_ by being a member of the miracles and it was obvious the purplette was the center which just _proves_ how much of a monster he would be especially with his imposing height. _' Looks can be deceiving right? '_

He'd already seen first hand how the purple haired behaved when he got angry, no matter how childish it was. _Especially_ if it's childish and important to him like those snacks. That send alarms of caution. If he could be angered by _just_ a small _childish_ act of annoyance _and_ defiance...

Obviously, Aki didn't notice.

He had to keep an eye out.

 **||o~o~o||**

By the looks of the orangenette standing beside the dark green curly haired, anyone could tell the total difference in their height. Aki's obviously the tallest among the other members of the club while the shorter Mikuru's the shortest. Both different height extent members were watching the only blonde and foreigner member doing a back and forth cartwheel. The two younger first years notably amazed and cheerful. The other members dub the three as the trio with beyond normal traits and backgrounds.

Soon after the girls were practicing the Sukui nage, a scoop throw technique where Aki and Catherine were the main performers, Mikuru stands by and watch. The two go about it and taking turns before they decided that Mikuru should join in. She timidly declined but the two coax her enough to at least try the technique and with slight wavering determination, she tried the scoop with Catherine. Once she was scooped and thrown on the mat, she's clearly trembling and shaking in shock. Catherine apologizes for the sudden-ness and allows Mikuru to perform it first.

While shaking like a Chihuahua, she couldn't lift the taller blonde and ended up pulling and pulling Catherine's leg, trying to scoop her up for the technique.

Awkwardly comical.

Later, Mikuru lies down, exhausted.

 **||o~o~o||**

During the break within the hour, once again Aki bought some vending machine drinks for her friends while Raśmi kept a close eye on her. Trying to prevent the same incident many weeks ago from happening again. She'll go as far as to direct a member to follow her to the vending machine and brought her back so in case that she might sneak to the Basketball club's gyms again, they could prevent her.

The vice-president of the Judo club is feared among the members. She was known for her firey temper and her lack of hesitation to those that deviated the rules and etiquette of their club even to non-members. Most didn't repeat their mistakes in fear of the vice-captain's rage. Some did but they learned their lesson later on. The most frequent deviant was none other than Aki whose completely oblivious towards Raśmi's evident anger. Her temper was toyed with as Aki's all the more irritating because of her innocence.

The president had little involvement in the disciplinary actions Raśmi took on the members. He directs them their chosen techniques and thought the ways with patience in a gentle manner. However he does consult the members and is relenting with them than the vice. Anyone knows that Raśmi can't go against the president and is one of the few that can calm her down during or after her rage fits.

Aki did however got back with the other member following closely behind her and she was shown to show gratefulness for his company at the vending machine which was quite nerving for Raśmi. The orangenette delivered the drinks and they began sipping. Somewhere between gulps, Aki began giggling and smirking to her self.

 **||o~o~o||**

" Hey Kasamatsu-kun. "

Ikuo called out to the orange haired combing his hair from behind. The blackette asked Akito for his assistance in brushing his hair while he wipes the lens of his thick framed glasses during their break. Having a twin sister, Akito's adapted to combing. " Yeah? ", he replied while brushing Ikuo's shoulder length hair.

" I've been meaning to ask, what kind of girls do you like? ", Ikuo asked casually. Akito blinked, pausing his brushing. It's really like Ikuo to have asked him the question. Both him and Hiroto always talked about it and consequently report to each other and to Akito their little conversations, interactions or attentions given by the opposite gender. It's obvious they were searching for any _possible_ indication for their 'right girl'. The orangenette never really felt concerned about the matter. In other words, he was too busy in school work or keeping his twin out of trouble than worry over stuff like that.

" I don't know really. ", Akito replied and Ikuo turned to face him immediately. " Ehh?~ Above all the guys I've asked, you're the only one who says that. ", stated Ikuo in surprise. " R-really? ", he said awkwardly. " Yep! Though it wasn't that unusual for you Kasamatsu-kun considering your persona. ", Ikuo signs, continuing to wipe his glasses.

Akito guess that he's one of the few who doesn't thought much about those things and he found relief that Ikuo understands but he can't help but wonder is he _that_ oblivious when it comes to girls? All he knows is he didn't feel attracted to them in that sort of way.

 **||o~o~o||**

The tall burly captain sat slumped on the bench. His head down and sighing under his breath. There was an aura of depression that any one of the members could pick up from just gazing. On closer inspection, he was comically crying to himself. The first stringers were already used to their captain's fits of 'unpopularity'. As a result they let him be and in the end he complained how uncaring they were.

The vice groaned irritably at the captain. Sipping his drink before making a comment on the captain's impossibility about being popular with the girls. Okamura retorted Fukui's straightforwardness just as Liu went up to them. The Chinese exchange student had just bought a canned drink from the vending machine. Noting to the shorter ash blonde that the drink he had chosen wasn't by mistake this time around. The various designs and labels gets quite hard for him to decipher the correct names for the beverages and he wounds up with a different drink from the one he thought he's getting.

" Ah Good job then Liu. ", said Fukui reluctantly. To him, the various mistakes that the exchange student makes was a hilarious pass time. " One who tries will get their prize. ", Liu stated before drinking, being seated just a bench away from the captain and the vice. The latter grins sheepishly.

Within the court, Himuro was dribbling around another first stringer while Murasakibara stood where he was in front of the basket. Lazily scratching the back of his head as Himuro gets closer. The moment the black haired stopped at the three point line, he jumped and shot the ball but like always, the purplette swiped away the said object without even a single jump. The orange basketball bounced and rolls away towards the bench beside Okamura.

Fukui quietly signs, " That kid's defense sure it tough to break. I'm thankful that he's on our side. "

The captain, who recovered from his 'sadness' gave a slight grin, " The generation of miracles sure are a group of prodigies. "

" What irks me is they're our _kouhai._ ", the vice pointed out.

" That's just how it goes. Those who had skills and talents are usually hard to predict where they'll come from. ", stated Okamura serenely.

 **||o~o~o||**

" That reminds me. ", came Liu from Fukui's left. He's finished his drink and hung on to it with his finger tips. " I have seen a female student that's abnormally tall at the vending machine awhile ago. From her attire, She appears to be from a Martial arts club. " Okamura faces the exchange student, " What? A _tall_ girl? " Fukui finds himself blinking, somehow that description of the said student seemed familiar. He knows he met one before...

Before making a conclusion, the ash blonde asked, " Does she have orange hair? " Liu nodded and Fukui hits his fist lightly on his palm, solving the puzzle. " Oh, _that_ girl. "

" Fukui, do you know her? "

" Eh not really but I've met her up front of the second stringers when we had that match with them. ", the vice placed his thumb and index finger under his chin in thought. " She said she was looking for her twin brother before her club's vice-captain dragged her away. " He remembered the firey student _literally_ jumped and grabbed the taller girl by the head, dragging and tugging her hair.

" Oh she sounds diligent. ", voiced Okamura, excitedly.

" Huh? "

" I wouldn't mind meeting her someday! "

" You might scare her with that chin of yours. ", commented Fukui bluntly. " HEY! That's mean! Why can't you give some me some confidence? ", the captain retorted. Fukui smirked, amused, " Should I give you _fake_ confidence then? "

" What's that supposed to mean? "

" That's the truth." , came Liu from behind Fukui.

Before Okamura can retort back, another voice sounded, " Senpai, what seems to be the matter? "

All three glances to the side to see Himuro coming towards them along with Murasakibara. " Oh, good work you two. ", said Okamura at his juniors. " Are you going out to the convenience store? ", asked the ash blonde. Himuro nodded, " Yes, Atsushi finished them earlier. " Murasakibara pouted when Himuro mentioned the latter, " I could have gone much latter if it weren't for that orange girl~ ", he said, visibly irritated. " Atsushi, her name's Aki. " The purplette grumbled.

" Wait, is she a really tall girl? ", Fukui asked and Himuro nodded once again, " We've met her earlier and her twin brother during lunch. "

" ..and she took my snacks. ", grumbled the purplette childishly.

" She didn't know it was yours Atsushi. ", Himuro chuckled lightly. " Why are you asking senpai? "

" Uh no, just curious. ", Fukui shrugs.

 **||o~o~o||**

Just less than half an hour left, a few minutes to say the least, before the break for the Judo club dissipates and their practice resumes.

Aki lets out a sneeze which frightened the shorter Mikuru next to her. " A-aki-chan? A-a-are yo-you al-alright? ", though trembling, concern laced her timid voice. The said orangenette sniffs then beamed like a bright eyed kitty, " Yes but I think someone's talking about me! My, I'm becoming more popular~ "

Catherine chuckled at her friend's naivety, " Are you sure it's not a cold? "

" I'm certain, _plus_ , I don't usually catch colds. Akito-chan does have them more than me though. ", Aki crossed her arms, looking thoughtful. " By the way, what are you listening to Cathy-chan? "

" Oh, an Anime song I've just downloaded~ ", she said, " About a young girl trying to confess to the guy she likes whose years older than her while having to collect cards with her magic and all that stuff. ", the blonde adds in English the words she hadn't either gotten used to, forgotten or didn't know yet. Aki understood both but Mikuru was left out, tilting her head in confusion.

 **(Author's notes:- Try to guess which anime it is~ X3 )**

 **||o~o~o||**

Meanwhile, some of the second stringers were having a little 'friendly' competition with each other on one-on-one matches. Hiroto had the ball while Akito and Ikuo watched from the benches. " Let's have a great game later Kasamatsu-kun! ", said the bespectacled teen. After their companion's battle, the two will face each other off and honestly, it was a first for both. Usually, Hiroto's the one to challenge Akito.

Just then a sneeze escapes the orangenette. Groaning as he blinked in the aftermath. " Whoa, Kasamatsu-kun, are you alright? ", asked Ikuo in surprise. Akito chuckled awkwardly, " Ahaha yeah, I guess Aki-chan talked about me a few moments ago. " He knows when she does. " My my~ your sister really like to dote on you huh?~ " Ikuo teased and Akito smiled sheepishly at the truthful fact.

 **||o~o~o||**

A few minutes before the break's over, Aki was rocking back and forth in a ball by the mat. Mumbling something incoherently. Catherine sweat dropped, observing her friend in that manner. "Aki? Are ya alright? ", the blonde placed her hand on her shoulder. " Nuu~ 'cause the vice-captain kept me on her watch the whole time. Its really difficult~...and I needed to _be_ somewhere. " Aki said the last part quietly.

Catherine signs, " You know she wouldn't allow you to go to your brother's gym. "

" Th-the vice w-will scre-scream at you again y-you know~"

" Not _that_ gym. " The orangenette made a 'X' sign with her arms as she pouted.

" Huh? then where- "

" **Hey! You three!** "

The trio froze up immediately when they heard Raśmi screeched from across the Dojo. Other members felt her the glare of her radiating rage. Her pony tailed auburn hair flustered behind her as she make her way towards them. " Come get in line! The next hour of practice will begin shortly! ", she commanded.

" Y-yes, ma-am! " The blonde and curly haired said in chorus. " Ok~ ", Aki said simply.

When Raśmi turned her back towards them, the other two followed suit while Aki lagged behind. Half way across the room, a sneaky plan hits the girl and before she could tell her friends, she sneaks further behind them then quietly opened the Dojo door, slips through and makes a run for it. Catherine and Mikuru gets in line with the other first years, not knowing that Aki had vanished beyond the sliding doors. The President began the first sentence of his speech about their progress when he suddenly pause noticing someone wasn't present.

He turned to Raśmi, " Raśmi-san, where's Kasamatsu-chan? Didn't she come with you? "

" Of course she's- ", the vice stopped when she couldn't find any trace of orange hair among the line up. Being taller than the rest, Aki's easy to spot especially with the aspects of her bright orange hair but scanning the crowd and finding no trace of her mischief junior, the auburn haired vice-president concluded one _irritating_ thing.

Catherine had just realized that Aki wasn't behind her when an angry scream erupted from the Dojo.

 **" KASAMATSU AKIKO!~ "**

 **||o~o~o||**

Akito and Ikuo's just started when the orange haired heard a distant scream. Ikuo heard it too and so does the other members. " What...was that? ", he said, fixing his thick framed glasses. Similarly confused, Akito shrugged it off but he got the feeling that somethings's about to happen and from his gut feeling, he knew his twin sister was involved. " Somehow, I got a bad feeling. ", he mumbled out loud.

" Oh really? Are you _that_ scared to challenge me? "

Akito chuckled softly while entering the court, " Nope not one bit. "

While the two joined in the match, they and the other second stringers didn't notice a flash of orange hair running outside their window and passing the gym.

 **||o~o~o||**

" Whoa, that sends shivers down my spine. What _was_ that shriek of a scream just now? " Okamura brushed the back of his spiky hair, trying to calm his goosebumps. Liu shakes his head lightly, " I have no clue. " Fukui was handling a basketball when he consequently bounced it across the court aiming for the basket that was guarded by Himuro. Both of Yosen's double aces just returned a few minutes before the unknown screech had occurred.

Murasakibara's currently eating away his strawberry pocky. Another plastic bag filled with snacks and goodies was placed beside him on the bench and empty packets on the other side.

Fukui told the purplette to pick them up later to which he lazily conforms to while emphasizing on the word, ' _later_ '. Himuro stole the ball from the ash blonde then began to dribble away towards the opposite basket. Fukui caught on shortly although a bit close to colliding with him, having to sprint as quickly as possible considering the difference in their height and strides. The third and second year stared at each other for a few moments before Himuro performed his perfect fakes and takes the basket.

Panting lightly, Himuro grabbed the ball that bounce off. " Once again I'm impressed by those fakes of yours Himuro. ", Fukui stated and Himuro gave him back the ball. " My master back in America thought me and it took years to perfect them. ", he said. The memory of his training as _her_ disciple definitely pays off. He'll use the technique as one of his cards in an eventual match with his 'brother' one day... _one day_...

Meanwhile, the purplette finished his other packet of pocky and was about to open another when he saw a distinct orange color out the window from the corner of his eye. When he turned, there was nothing but the school's garden trees rustling in the light wind outside. He blinked then continued to pry the packet of orange flavored pocky open when there was a knock on the gym's door.

" Huh? Who could that be? ", Fukui wondered while heading towards the door. _' Strange when does a member knock on the gym's doors? '_

" Its probably the coach. She may have a lot to carry. ", stated Okamura following Fukui.

" Hello~ Good evening!~~ Can I come in?~ "

The cheerful bubbly voice caught the third years off guard. That _definitely_ doesn't sound like their coach. Himuro tilted his head from the side, " That sounds like... " On the other hand, Murasakibara's stunned speechless. He recognizes that voice in an instant. The purple haired center saw Fukui reaching for the door's handle but before he could warn the point guard, the door opened to reveal an orange haired, kitty smiling girl in a Judo uniform.

" Hiiyaaa~ senpai-tachi~ ", she chirped. Both Fukui and Okamura blinked at the girl who stood before them. She lowered herself to Fukui's level and smiled, " I came to visit someone~ Can I come in? "

The president and vice's minds were fumbling at the moment. Within an instant, she noticed Himuro but more ever Murasakibara who was having a mildly horrified expression.

" Aki! What're you doing here? ", said a surprised Himuro.

 **||o~o~o||**

Ikuo sat on the bench, panting heavily with his glasses off, " Boy, that w-was a close call! I a-almost had it that time!~ ", he whined to himself. It appears that Akito had won and the said orangenette sat beside him cleaning his face with his towel. Hiroto comes up to them and gave their sports drink to revive themselves. " That's a real _blare_ of a match between the second string's point guard and power forward! You two are really fast! ", Hiroto commented gleefully.

" Still, since its my first time in a match against Kasamatsu-kun, you really do have talent. ", the blackette pats Akito's shoulders. " Still, You don't look too happy after you make that dunk though. "

The orangenette shrugs lightly and the other two brushed it off.

Guess that he'll still be searching.

Just then, the doors to the gym flung open and the same auburn haired vice-president of the Judo club comes in and makes a bee line towards Akito. Because he was seated, the shorter third year tugs his color upwards, facing the surprised and frightened Akito with her death glare.

" **You~ Where's your damn sister?~** "

 _' Aki-chan's not in her club again? Oh gosh, my gut feeling's always right.. '_

Akito stuttered under her glare and he only manage to voice out, " A-aki-chan's...n-not here...s-senpai.. " Both Hiroto and Ikuo trembled and the shorter covered his mouth from screaming when she suddenly faces them. Raśmi releases Akito and began to search the whole gym, every member felt fear when her gaze fell on them.

 _' If..if Aki-chan's went out but didn't come here like before..then...? '_ , a thought in what he had suspected Aki to do earlier surfaced, drowning Akito into the predicament that he finds himself in, another, yet again, one of Aki's _wild ideas_.

" Where could she have gone to? ", came Raśmi's dangerously low voice. " Uhh..well...Aki-chan...probably went..t-to the first string's gym?- "

Like a bolt, Raśmi ran out of the gym, preparing to snatch the rogue member who just slightly pass her watch from earlier.

" W-wait senpai! I'll go with you! ", Akito went after the vice out the door. Panicking at what of the outcome of this 'invasion' his twin had plotted.

Once again, Hiroto, Ikuo and the other onlookers were left speechless.

* * *

I have fun writing this - lots of different scenes with various different characters.

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	12. Chapter 10

Nya~ Its been awhile since the last update. Been pretty busy, as I've mentioned in my profile, with my Cultural holidays over here and thus I had little time to write and do the plot.

But since the festivities're lesser now and school had reopen, I could write more!~

Though my home works slows the process = v =

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

Only my OCs belong to me nyan~

-Speech with italics, _'_'_ are for thought.

-Speech with underlines are for English speeches.

(I announce a character's normally spoken names~)

* * *

 **Chapter 10 -** Fanatic visit~

The thought of this _surprise_ entrance by the tall orange haired girl whom they were talking about earlier got stuck within the minds of the onlookers who had discussed the particular individual. They'd thought they would run into her sometime later or tomorrow since she's a student in Yosen but to have her here _right now_ was a coincidence. It was as if whence they were talking about the orangenette, was like a signal for her arrival.

 _'Like a homing beacon'_

Except for those that met her before, a majority of the first stringers were baffled by the appearance of the tall female student coming into their 'only-guys' gym. Its no surprise that Aki caught the members off guard. As she came in, the other first string members started to talk among themselves about the orangenette. About what's her reason for coming into the club's first stringer's gym and the fact that she's tall, no doubt about that. She was wearing a white kimono like uniform and a purple obi tied around her waist which shows her curves. Its likely she came from a Dojo-based club.

Some were irritated at her intrusion as she was an uninvited guest and disrupted practice. Aki's lucky that a particular female coach wasn't in at the moment. Some marveled at the orangenette's height as well as how attractive she is in her dojo uniform. Some even wondered if she was a model coming in for a visit.

Once she began greeting Himuro, the _most popular_ and _most attractive_ of the first stringers, its obvious to them that she was likely a fan. The members were filled with anger, envy and disappointment once again.

 **||o~o~o||**

" Aki! What're you doing here? ", said Himuro, surprised. Aki gave the second year a friendly wave and her signature kitty smile, clearly happy at her idea of leaving the Dojo _for_ a bit. " Hiya Himu-chan~ Just coming for a visit!~ ", she went over and Himuro could see at the corner of his eye to the right, the purplette slightly twitched.

" There's no doubt that _that's_ the student I have met earlier at the vending machine. ", stated Liu who was still seated on the bench.

" I second that. ", Fukui commented.

He glances upwards at the Captain to his right and he saw that Okamura had a pleasant surprised expression on him. He mentioned earlier that he wished to meet her one day and it turned out that _today_ was that day. Fukui could already picture Okamura's attempt on getting the orange haired's attention that would likely ended in failure which made the ash blonde sweat drop a little.

" Oh, I see. ", Himuro nodded. He steals a glance at Murasakibara whose mildly glaring at the orangenette behind his long fringe. Obviously uncomfortable at her presence. Aki's also eyeing him with a bright expression which says nothing but _pure_ giddiness and excitement. " You want to see Atsushi right? ", he emitted a slight giggle which the purplette caught on to thus jerked his view at Himuro who smiles in return.

" Muro-chin~ ", he whined.

" Yep!~ ", Aki raised her hand as she replied, " Just went out of the club to take a look at Mura-chan in action!~ ", she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

" Ugh~ How troublesome... ", Murasakibara mumbled under his breath as he held his snacks closer.

" Really Aki? Would your club be alright with that? ", Himuro asked. It's club hours and it won't end for another few hours. Well for the other clubs anyway. Some clubs (mainly those that had an upcoming competition) especially the Basketball club had extra practice until late evening 'till the school's night time curfew. With Aki wearing her particular Dojo uniform, Himuro realized that Aki's club must be into Martial arts.

" Ehh~ Don't worry about that~ ", Aki waves Himuro off, saying that it was _'a no-big-deal'_ matter. " Anyways, Mura-chan!~ Come, come~ Please do some really awesome moves~ ", Aki says giddily. Her ponytail fluttering beside her as she leans with her large steal colored eyes filled with anticipation.

" No way~ It's troublesome and boring~ ", the purple haired replied without a second thought.

" Eeehhhh?~~ "

 **||o~o~o||**

Akito strained to keep up with the vice-president of Aki's Judo club after she ran out of the second string's gym. It just so happens that, although she's shorter than himself, she was a lot faster (e _specially_ in her anger). The vice is obviously _angry_ at Aki's defiance. His gut feeling that his twin sister had something up her sleeve after meeting Murasakibara _indeed_ came true.

Being in the Basketball club's second strings, Akito knew where the first string's gym was located and the auburn haired vice of the Judo club was heading towards _that_ direction until she makes a turn and ended up entering the third string's gymnasium instead. She burst open the door and stormed into the building. The younger twin takes this opportunity to catch up.

He had just arrived outside when the vice went out of the gym with the same irritated look along with her murderous aura. She immediately noticed Akito at the side, facing him with her notorious death glare. Stuttering, the orangenette was at lost for words especially when the angry third year steps up front and roughly grabbed his shirt collar, lowering him to her height. " _ **Where's the first string's gym again brat?~**_ "

After various nervous stutters and yelps, Raśmi _begrudgingly_ tried to calm herself ever so slightly. Finding that Akito being speechless in her angry rampage doesn't help in finding and retrieving his _troublesome_ twin. After she let's him go, the third year's glare didn't change as she crossed her arms, waiting for Akito to calm himself.

" Then? ", she voiced after a few moments.

Akito was still breathy but calm enough to reply back, " T-the first string's g-g-gym was a l-little further away from the second string's s-senpai- "

" **Take me there!** "

 **||o~o~o||**

While some went back to practice, others took the chance for an extra break while watching the orange haired girl interact with the tallest and strongest of Yosen's double aces. _Another_ notion that she wasn't like other girls as it was uncommon and better yet _a rare_ scene to see a girl exchange words in a seemingly normal way with the purple giant. He's the _least_ contender for a girl to talk to, next to the captain that is. His imposing height having to be the most reason for the opposite gender to distance themselves from him, even more so his monster-like talent in basketball and his huge appetite and not to mention his anger. _No one_ want to get on his bad side.

Even when she's taller than most girls, she's still a few foot shorter than the giant but it appeared to her that she didn't mind _or_ was oblivious about Murasakibara's character.

" Aww come on Mura-chan~ ", Aki whined.

" _No~_ ", Murasakibara munched on his maiubo, annoyed and trying to ignore Aki's urging.

Aki pouted at the fifth 'No' she heard from the purplette when Himuro place his hand on her left shoulder. " Aki, Atsushi doesn't really do much practice- "

" 'Cause Its troublesome~ ", Murasakibara interrupted.

" What's up with _that?~_ Practice is _very_ fun I'll have you know Mura-chan~ ", Aki raised her index finger in the air while her other hand on her hips. The purplette turned to face Aki with his dull glare as he munched, " Shut up~ I'll crush you! "

Aki gave a childish shocked face before moving behind Himuro, crocodile tears streaming down her face, " _Sob~_ Mura-chan doesn't like me~ " The second year chuckled slightly before consoling Aki and stating that the purplette shouldn't treat a girl harshly to which he brushes off with a munch of his maiubo. The purplette's first impression of Aki and what he describe her as was being, 'Too bright and Annoying' and he was cautious of her about his snacks. Excluding his caution, her demeanor reminded him of a certain former blonde team mate of his.

Nonetheless, Aki was determined to see how skilled the purplette was that get him to be dubbed as one of the generation of miracles. The excitement of watching talented athletes _her_ age was the driving point along with her friendly nature of wanting to be friends with the said prodigy. He's even in her school and in the same club as her twin! She couldn't just ignore the _opportunity!_

Though she does admit that her first meeting with the purple haired didn't go so well even if she doesn't know who he was. She had a bad temper when when she's terribly hungry. Aki realized _that_ was the reason why Murasakibara's ignoring her. 'First impression' says everything, as what other's say but people could evolve so Aki didn't really pay much heed to that until, though ever so slightly, _now_. So while the purple haired munched on his second maiubo, she thought of using another approach which, by Aki's standard, is not what she usually do when approaching the object of her excitement.

She takes a deep breath before moving from behind Himuro towards Murasakibara, facing him while taking a seat on the bench beside him.

Aki leans in and stared (more like squinted her eyes) at him with a little kitty frown.

The center stared back as he ate.

Himuro blinked in confusion.

The orangenette signs, lowers her head then raise them up again with her 'apologizing' kitty smile, " I'm sorry Mura-chan. I forced you while you think badly of me since I take your snacks earlier. I guess I should take things slowly huh? "

Her expression brightens as her smile broadens, " Hmm! 'Make Mura-chan see me in a much better light as I befriend him!' I'll make that my second goal!~ ", she pumped her fist enthusiastically into the air.

Murasakibara stared at her dumbfounded, " Hah? "

" That's great Atsushi. "

The purplette faced the second year who had his usual poker face which morphed into a smiling expression a moment later, " You've got a new friend. "

" _No I don't._ This is troublesome~ ", he protested while his cheeks puffed up.

 **||o~o~o||**

While the orangenette argued with the tallest member of the first stringers and whatever the purplette said to the girl had prompt her to hide behind Himuro, Fukui remembered when he first met her and when her club's vice dragged her away. He concluded one thing and that she's a troublemaker. Being a vice himself, its a tiring job to keep their members in line. He had a tall giant to deal with as well.

" Should we intervene Fukui-san? ", Liu suggested, watching the scene ahead. " From Himuro-kun's statement earlier, they've met her before and how they interact is the truth but..."

" She shouldn't be here right? ", Fukui continued and Liu nodded. " Well that's what I was going on about after she came in but the shock left me speechless..."

" Hmm I guess its only right. ", Okamura admitted. " Of course it is! These first year brats should follow the rules and besides her club's probably searching for her. " Fukui ruffled the back of his spiky hair when a realization hits him, " This isn't good. "

" What? ", asked Okamura.

" Obviously, the girl escaped her club and her vice _is_ looking for her right now. The scary part's _who_ her vice is! "

" Who are they? ", Okamura wondered. " Do you remember Raśmi Bhūmi-san? She's the vice-president of the Judo club! " Okamura's eyes widened a certain degree when he recognized the name of the notorious and temperamental student of their year. " Are you serious?! "

" I _know_ she seemed familiar somehow! "

While Fukui and Okamura were talking about the _scary_ student, Liu takes this moment to head over as Aki pumped her fist up into the air while the purple haired giant stared dumbfounded at her.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The sudden knocks of the door behind them made the two third years froze in their place. A moment passed before they gulped and Okamura steps up to reach for the door handle then pull the door back to nervously welcome the person from behind and was shocked to see who it was.

 **||o~o~o||**

" Excuse me. "

Aki lowered her arm when she heard the new voice coming from beside her. She turned, Murasakibara and Himuro did the same. Liu stood there apathetically, nodding his head slightly at Aki. From another's perspective, with the addition of Liu, he towered among them including the purplette whose sitting on the bench with his snacks since before Aki came. " I apologize but you shouldn't be here miss. "

" Eh?~ but I only came with whatever chance I have. "

" You have your club don't you? ", Liu continued, perfectly unaffected by the orange haired's enlarge eyes spilling out crocodile tears. " But... ", she glanced at the purplette, " I wanted to hang out with Mura-chan more~ ", she pouted while poking both her index fingers together. The purple haired jerked when Liu glanced at him before facing Aki again. " Don't make your club worry. ", he turned to Himuro who catch what he's indicating, " You can hang out with us anytime Aki besides the club hours. You want to befriend Atsushi don't you? "

" Muro-chin~ ", Murasakibara protested.

Himuro smiled and Aki smiled back with her signature kitty smile, convinced. " Yeah! Alright then!~ "

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The knocks caught their attention and Aki could feel the hair from the back of her head crawled. " Oh no... ", she squeaked.

When Okamura finally grabbed the handle, opened the gym doors, the seniors behold in shock at who had entered. Especially Aki whose practically shaking beside Himuro who asked if the new comer's her friend that came to pick her up but Aki was too speechless with fear to answer back before making a run for it.

 **||o~o~o||**

Right after they open the gym doors, Okamura and Fukui was left gaping at the auburn haired who stood with her arms crossed. Her expression stern with a tint of anger in her features. She calmly walked inside and immediately spotted the cowering orange haired with a couple of the first string Basketball club members. With that, her anger breaks loose and she immediately began charging after Aki who responded by running away and trying to escape.

The Judo club member and the Judo club's vice ran along the side lines of the gym, trapping the members within the court area. Raśmi roared after Aki and the orangenette apologizes hectically but didn't decrease her running as she feared the pounding that she would receive if she does. The first stringers were baffled again especially at the angry auburn haired whose intimidating aura had them cowering in fear. More over, those that were _trapped_ in the court.

" **KASAMATSU!~ Come back here you brat! "**

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry senpaaaiii~~ "

" That's like... ", Okamura began.

" ...impossible. ", finished Fukui under his breath.

They weren't just shocked of Raśmi's anger but also at the orangenette's stamina; with having to run various rounds while being chased by her angry vice-president in less than 10 minutes.

 **||o~o~o||**

Outside, Akito finally reached the first string's gym. Noticing the door's open and screams were heard inside, he makes a desperate sprint despite being at the brink of collapse. He wanted to end this _as soon as possible_. When he sprinted inside, he immediately bumped into someone that sends him falling down and involuntarily catching his breath. " A-ah!...S-sorry! ", he squeaked while taking deep breaths.

" H-hey you should watch where you're going- ", Fukui was rubbing the back of his head caused by the collision but stopped when he noticed Akito.

" Hey you're!- "

Akito blinked as he grasps his chest, trying to calm himself down from all the running earlier. Not really processing what had happened. Okamura gently grabbed Akito's arm then hoisted him upwards while patting his back, " Hey are you alright? "

Akito nodded a moment later, " S-sorry about bumping into you senpai... ", he directed it towards Fukui who he realize was the senior he bumped into. Fukui signs then raise his arm and pointed his thumb behind him, mentioning the chaos that's happening in the gym. " You can stop that can't you? "

Finding himself calmed down a certain degree, Akito recognized the two seniors as the captain and vice-captain of his club. Then he remembered the discussion he had with Raśmi. He looked and there it is, his twin sister running around in circles while the Judo club's vice-president chases after her. Even for Raśmi, her strength's getting lower as she ran after Aki but the said orangenette didn't seemed like she was _tired_ at all. Just that she's running in fear.

" Ah...Yeah. ", Akito signs then steps up front. After finding the right angle and the right time, he waved at Aki while stating out her name which slows the orangenette, a bit in surprise, " Akito-chan?~ " Raśmi also noticed.

The said orangenette claps his hands twice which signals the auburn haired vice to jump then tackled the slowing orangenette. She yelped when Raśmi had her pinned on the floor while sitting on her back and having her in a head lock.

" You're not getting away now~~ ", she hissed while Aki squeaked in fear.

 **||o~o~o||**

"...so with that, I sincerely apologize for the trouble cause by this brat. ", Raśmi said with a straight look as she bowed to Okamura while dunking Aki's head along as she was forced to sit on the floor. " I'm so sorry dessu~ I won't do it again dessu~ "

" Y-yeah... ", Okamura scratched his cheek awkwardly, " Well, behave well and listen to your vice-president alright? ", he gave a reassuring smile and Aki nodded, " Hai~ " Fukui signs besides Okamura, " Its a good thing that our coach isn't here. She would've report you to the counselors. "

Raśmi tugged on the orangentte's ponytail, " See what your actions could get you into? ", Aki cowered with crocodile tears streaming down her face.

" Hey, Fukui, isn't that a bit harsh? ", the captain whispered to the shorter ash blonde but he brushed it off, " It is what it is. We have to keep the first years in line right? Otherwise they'll be causing more trouble... "

 _Crunch~_

An anger vein popped and Fukui pointed his glare at the purplette who have been eating his snacks away ever since Raśmi came and the wrappers were all over the floor. " Like someone we all _damn_ know of... ", he cursed under his breath.

Raśmi tugged at Aki's ponytail, signaling her to stand, " We best be off then. The girl wasted _too_ much time off practice already! "

After the auburn haired walked out with Aki in tow, Akito nodded to the seniors and Himuro along with Murasakibara before following them.

 **||o~o~o||**

As they walked back, Akito mentioned to Aki that he won't _not_ let their parents know of Aki's troublesome behavior _despite_ whatever her reason is. The punishment that Aki will likely get from them was to have little servings for dinner tonight which to Aki was the _most severe_ punishment of all.

 **||o~o~o||**

Meanwhile in Kanagawa, Tokyo, particularly in Kaijō high's Basketball club...

Kasamatsu was having a discussion with their coach while Kise's going on some rounds with the other members and the one he's currently against is Kobori. The third year center wasn't as good as Kise but he's a challenging opponent nonetheless. Once they were finished Kise thanked his senior for the one-on-one before plopping down on the bench then wiping his face with his towel. Kobori ruffled Kise's blonde locks before sitting down right next to him.

" I know you've heard this a lot but, you're really skilled Kise. ", Kobori commented and Kise chuckled slightly, " Thanks Kobori-senpai. "

Kasamatsu was heading towards the bench with a bunch of printed papers that Kobori noticed was given by the coach. The captain was reading them intently even as he sat beside Kise. " Ah Kasamatsu, those are...? ", Kobori wondered.

It takes a moment before Kasamatsu replied, " Oh, the Inter high Preliminaries. "

" Really-su? ", Kise wiped his hair before leaning over to see the white sheets of paper filled with various High School Basketball clubs. He noticed that the school in the finals of the Preliminaries was Shūtoku high. " Wait, Shūtoku High-su?!~ "

" Yeah, The school dubbed as one of the three kings of Tokyo. ", Kasamatsu nodded, " This year, they got a hold of one of the generation of miracles which in default, enhance their team. "

" You know him don't you Kise? ", Kobori asked and Kise nodded, " Yeah-su. Midorima-cchi's the best shooter of the team and no one can beat his high projectile threes. ", the blonde signs, continuing to wipe himself, " Though he's a bit weird.. " Kise remembered the time when he was visited by Midorima after the practice game with Seirin. Afterwards the bespectacled teenager left on the rear car pulled by his fuming team mate.

" What get my attention was that Seirin will be up against Shinkyō Academy before Seihō High, another one of the three kings. ", said Kasamatsu, scrolling down towards the aforementioned schools' names. At the mention of Seirin High, Kise's expression brightens up, " Ah! I wanna go watch _that_ match-su! ", he exclaimed before a mild jab to his waist choked him slightly. " _If_ they win against Shinkyō Academy first you moron and _why_ are you so excited? "

Kise cough first before replying to his senior, " B-because I want to see Kuroko-cchi play-su!~ Oh and Kagami-cchi as well. "

Kasamatsu signs, exasperated at his junior.

" Hey Kasamatsu-senpai, why don't we bring Aki-cchi and Akito-cchi along? "

" Hmm? Those two? "

" Yeah, it'll be fun and besides Aki-cchi really like to meet or to _at least_ see a member of the generation of miracles perform right? I remember she kept saying that a week ago. "

" Yeah, _signs~_ Aki's really into all those excitement isn't she? ", Kasamatsu signs at the memory of his younger cousin when she first met Kise and the times when she saw a famous individual on television.

" It'll be doubled too since Kuroko-cchi and Midorima-cchi will be there. "

" I supposed so... "

Since the two will be in a game, Aki won't be troublesome as a spectator although she will bombard them with questions regarding the two. It would be nice once in a while, having to hang out with his cousins again.

" Then, I'll contact them about the game this weekend. "

* * *

Oh Aki~ = v =;

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	13. Chapter 11

Worked on this right after I updated ' Surviving the Jurassic World '~

This chapter seems long but it isn't that much actually XD

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

Only my OCs belong to me nyan~

-Speech with italics, _'_'_ are for thought.

-Speech with underlines are for English speeches.

-Speech with the enclosure, [ _ ] are phone calls.

-Speech with the enclosure, { _ } are from devices.

(I prefer to refer a character by their normally spoken name)

* * *

 **Chapter 11 -** A surprise and a newbie's first game~

Ever since meeting the prodigy in her very own school, Aki went all her way to hang out with the latter, _especially_ during lunch time. She even asks the second year which class he was in and was shocked to find that the purplette's class was _a few_ classes from her's. Although the purple haired got annoyed at her, _nonetheless_ she felt positive and optimistic that she could befriend the latter.

In general, Murasakibara didn't mind _or_ doesn't care _if_ and _when_ she was around him, just that he was _cautious_ if she'll snatch his snacks from under his nose like the first time. Though, whenever Aki mentions about Basketball puts him off. The following days after their first meeting and the incident on that very afternoon, Aki uses every free time she got into befriending the purplette. Akito went along as to keep Aki from getting into trouble _again_.

In turn, Murasakibara and Himuro learned more of Aki. Himuro concluded that Aki had a _huge_ appetite similar to the purplette and a sweet tooth when she gather a large amount of deserts to which Murasakibara was rather _supportive_ of her appetite. Both the second year and the younger orangenette finds that their preferences in food is what they had in common _besides_ their abnormal height. Other than that, they were polar opposites _in both_ personality and outlooks in sports.

After club practices and fetching Akito, the taller orangenette would sneak a few times into the first strings gym just to say her goodbyes to them both. The purplette says it was really unnecessary with Himuro admitting that Aki's a bit _too_ friendly.

 **||o~o~o||**

It was the night before the weekend. After having dinner with their parents, both Aki and Akito were surprised that they would be having a _new sibling_ in six months!

Their mother was squealing all afternoon when she was informed by the doctor that she was pregnant for three months. At first she thought that it was a stomach ache but was _very_ happily surprised that she'll be expecting another child. How she _didn't know_ until that very afternoon, contributes to the similar _oblivious_ personality that she shares with her daughter. Their father was just as surprise and proud as their mother was, albeit a bit nervous like he was before the twins were born.

" Kyaa~ I can't wait for the arrival of our little brother or sister~ ", Aki gleefully rolled back and forth on her bed while hugging her polka-dotted fluffy pillow. Akito was working on his homework as his sister squealed but he himself felt _excited_ at the prospect of having a younger sibling, being the _only_ younger one.

" Aren't you excited Akito-chan? I really can't wait to play with our baby bro or sis~ Kyaa~ The thought of it just gets me excited!~ "

Akito chuckled good naturedly before turning to face his twin, " I am too Aki-chan but you need to calm down and to do that, what better way than to do our homework? " Aki pouted after hearing that 'dreaded' word, " Mou~ Akito-chan, the thought of homework right now spoils my mood~ I'll do it later~ You know that. "

The younger twin sweat dropped, " I know but you'll probably do it by the last minute Aki-chan. "

 **||o~o~o||**

When the clock ticks to half hour, Aki was eating chocolates while reading some manga when Akito's phone rings. She glances at the direction of her twin who paused from reviewing his notes. He blinked when he gasped at the caller's name, " Oh, its Yukio-nii-san. "

Aki emits an exaggerated gasp while getting off her bed, " Yuki-chan?! _Yuki-chan's calling?~_ "

" Yeah.. ", Akito slides the call button on the screen then raise his phone to his ear. Their parents only gave Akito a phone to save money but mainly due to Aki almost, always misplacing her belongings and because of her hyperactive personality. Who knows what will happen to the phone when she gets excited.

Their older cousin called whether they were busy tomorrow. Before Akito answers, he switch to speaker mode so that Aki could join in. Akito replied that they had nothing planned tomorrow. Their cousin relayed that they should watch the Basketball Inter high Preliminaries over in Tokyo together and the match that they'll be watching would include members of the generation of miracles, if they manage to battle each other that is. With that astounding news, Aki squealed with vibrant joy which Kasamatsu could pick up from his other end of the line.

" Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!~ ", she chirped.

" Yes, yes, Aki-chan. ", Akito sweat dropped after removing his hands from his ears because of her squealing. Kasamatsu probably did the same too. " Yukio-nii-san, we're in... "

[ " Ahaha great, oh, Kise will be coming too. We'll be waiting at your arrival station before going off to the stadium in the afternoon. " ]

" Ki-chan's coming?! That's even more awesome!~ "

" Eheh alright, thank you Yukio-nii-san. I'll make sure Aki-chan behaves when we get there. "

[ " Sure, no problem and that'll be a great reliever. " ]

" On another note, Yuki-chan, we've met the generation of miracles member in our school a few days ago!~ ", Aki announced after rolling on her bed again.

[ " Whoa really? " ]

Akito chuckled, " Yeah, it was a surprise. We'll talk about it when we meet up tomorrow Yukio-nii-san. Ah! We also have news for everyone. "

[ " Eh? What is it? " ]

" Mother's expecting a baby. We'll have a new sibling in six months. "

[ " What the-? _Really?!_ Whoa, I'll tell Mom and Dad later. Give our regards and Congratulations!~ " ]

" Kyaa~ I can't wait, there's so many cotton candies everywhere!~ Eeeee~ "

" Eheh sure, I will. "

After hanging up, Akito went to inform their parents about their cousin's invitation and that he'd already inform the latter about their soon-to-be sibling and their regards. They thanked him and allowed the twins to go to Tokyo the next day. Akito excuses himself afterwards. When he finished his school work, Aki did none at all from her excitement, the twins each went to bed. Although it takes awhile until the older orangenette to calm down.

 **||o~o~o||**

Morning comes and after the usual 'waking up' routine and a hearty breakfast, the twins prepared themselves for the trip to Tokyo. Although the game was in the afternoon, they decided to take the morning train as the trip to Tokyo would take a while. They waved to their parents and as soon as they walked out from the gates, Aki charges off, followed by her twin who tried to stop her.

 **||o~o~o||**

The trip to Tokyo was the same as before. Aki falls asleep half way while Akito reads his novel, eating some snacks now and then.

 **||o~o~o||**

Meanwhile, in Kanagawa, Kaijō high Basketball club changing lockers.

Kasamatsu fasten the button of his brazer after changing out of his work out clothes. Kaijō had morning practice in the weekend on the day of the Inter-high Preliminaries. The appointed meeting time when his twin cousins' train would arrive is less than ten minutes. He promised to be there waiting for them when they arrive with Kise. Speaking of which, the blonde had his school uniform on except for his brazer which was still hanging in his locker. He was reading the messages that his fan girls sent quite idly.

A good kick from behind _should_ do the trick.

 **||o~o~o||**

When the doors to the bullet train closes behind them, Aki spotted Kasamatsu and Kise standing by the many benches up front. She waved at them as she went over. Akito follows after.

" Yuki-chan!~ Ki-chan!~ Morning~ "

" It's already noon Aki-chan. "

The group went on their way to the stadium where the game was being held. Along the way, Aki talks about her encounter with the purplette to which Kise joined in. Being his former team mate _and_ his classmate, he had a lot to tell. The orangenette happily listens in, knowing that she could know many other things about the purple haired.

When Aki then mentions about Aomine, Kise wondered about Aki's familiarity. He asked and Aki revealed that she and Akito along with their cousin met him and Momoi in their childhood though for only a few months during the summer. The blonde was taken aback with their connection.

He quickly asked his senpai about it and Kasamatsu said that he did meet him once in awhile when he was taking care of one or the other twin. Akito gives that it was Aomine who inspired him to take up Basketball back then, igniting a similar inspiration in Kise who joined their middle School club when he first watched Aomine play.

Later, Kasamatsu scolds Aki's recklessness in leaving her club during club activities. Another topic they discussed is the new edition to the twin's little family. Kise congratulated the twins. Being the youngest in his own family, he wondered how it'll be like to have a younger sibling.

 **||o~o~o||**

The group walked along the gates outside as they neared the stadium. Aki was talking to Akito at the back about the new sights they never seen before as they followed the two to their destination. After all, they're pretty much new to this place.

" What are you looking at? "

The two stopped when they heard Kasamatsu asked the blonde to his left, slightly leaning over at whatever Kise was holding.

" A recording of this morning's Oha Asa-su. It's their morning horoscope. ", Kise replied while not taking his eyes off his phone.

" Oha...Asa? ", Aki mumbled to herself. " Morning...horoscope? What's that? "

" It's a program I guess? ", Akito wasn't sure himself.

" When this thing's good, Midorima-cchi's good-su. ", said Kise. Aki's mind paused, a bit _suspicious_ about the -chi add on.

" Ah the guy from Teikō. ", Kasamatsu said while he straightens himself.

" Eeeehh?! "

Kise and Kasamatsu stopped to look behind at Aki, who's eyes widen with excitement, " I-Its that the name of one of the members? Ki-chan's former team mate? " The blonde sweat dropped a bit at the orangenette's excited expression, " Yeah-su, he's Midorima-cchi-su. You'll get to see him later, Aki-cchi. "

Aki squealed in return, " I can't wait to see him play dessu!~ "

Kasamatsu shakes his head in a good humored manner before turning back to Kise, " What's his sign? " The group continued walking when Kise answered, " Cancer-su. Kuroko-cchi's an Aquarius. "

" You don't have to go that far. ", said the third year, mildly taken aback and a bit annoyed about the 'extra' information.

" Kuroko...chi? Is he another member?!~ ", the orangenette asked from behind, " Yep-su. He's an amazing player Aki-cchi. "

Akito tilts his head to the side, " Oh, I remember you mentioned him before Kise-kun. "

" Mmm, by the way, what's your sign-su? "

" Ah! We're Capricorn. ", It was Akito who provided the answer to which Aki bewildered with a gasp, ' _We are?!_ '

" Ahaha I see-su~ "

Kise had his earpiece on as he listened to the recording, { " First place goes to Cancer. Congratulations! You'll have no complaints today! " }

{ " Last place goes to Aquarius. Play it quietly today. " }, the blonde suddenly stopped when he climbed the steps. " Gehh... "

Kasamatsu blinked up from behind him, " Hmm? What's wrong? "

Kise turns his head with a sad expression, " It's the worst-su "

 **||o~o~o||**

When they entered the building, Aki squealed at everything especially how _big_ it is. The group walked over to the vending machines to buy some drinks before the game. Aki bought three different kinds of fruit juice while Akito and Kasamatsu bought soda. Kise was still picking his. A few minutes later, he made his decision while the other guys drank theirs. Aki drank one but saves the other two for later.

As they walked along the hall, the group heard distant cheers coming from the entrance to the stadium's court.

" Geez, you took so long buying a drink that the game's already started! ", the dark haired mildly hit the back of the blonde's head who tumbled a bit from the impact. He rubs his sore head when Aki giggled a bit while Akito sweat dropped.

When they entered, the cheers got more louder and Aki was even more excited.

The twins stopped when Kise and Kasamatsu stopped. Aki tilts her head to the side to see what caused them to momentarily pause. She then saw a digital board with the words,

{ Seirin - Seihō }

{ 06:20 }

{ 0 - 12 }

{ First half }

" Eeehh?~ ", Kise gasped.

" Hey, hey, _seriously?_ ", said Kasamatsu in disbelief.

 **||o~o~o||**

The group quickly went to look for a seat nearby. Aki was confused as to what shocked them but Akito knew that, from the point board, things aren't going well with the other team. As they went, Aki watched a red and black haired teen, with the number ten from Seirin, tried to dribble away from a member of the other team, also number ten from Seihō. It was clear that he's having trouble with the bald teen's defense.

" Whoa!~ "

" What intense pressure! "

" Who is that guy? "

They finally secure seats at a suitable view when another teen from Seirin, number five, catches the ball from number ten. He was about to push it over the basket when the other team with the captain's number four smacks the ball out of his hand. His team mate grabbed the ball then trows it back into the court. The two that clashed under the basket seemingly had a conversation before they ran back into the game.

" Seirin still hasn't score. "

" Amazing! "

" What are they doing, geez~ ", Kise commented, compelled by the current results. " Hmm, I thought so when we played them but Seirin's a slow starter. ", said Kasamatsu who's beside him. " Kagami's usually the one to put his foot on the gas, but without that, they can't hit their stride. ", he continued.

" Ki-chan, Yuki-chan, is this the Seirin team you guys talked about? ", Aki asked from Kasamatsu's side. " Yeah-su, They beat us during our practice match weeks ago but I _can't_ believe the situation they were in right now. "

" Ah! Seirin's Kuroko-cchi's team-su. He's in the game right now. ", Kise added.

" Eeehh?~ _Really?~_ Where? _Where_? "

" Aki! Don't make a ruckus! ", Kasamatsu gently chopped the orangenette's head who retracted back into her seat, " Owwie~ "

One of the black jersey team members shouts something at his team mate that was blocking the red and black haired teen. Whatever he commented back caused Seirin's number ten to charge in and hit him that resulted into a foul.

" Charging! White number ten! "

" Ehh?~ you get _the whistle_ when you _bumped_ into each other? ", said Aki, astounded. " That's the rules Aki-chan, you'e not suppose to 'hit' _nor_ 'touch' each other. ", the younger twin provided while calmly watching the match. " Eh?~ I didn't know~ "

" Kagami!~ Calm down!~ ", cried one of the members from the benches.

" Kagami? Ah! Yuki-chan, is Kagami that really tall player with the red hair? "

" Huh? Oh Yeah- "

" More importantly!, there's Kuroko-cchi-su!~ ", Kise interrupted the third year which annoyed him.

Aki leans over and saw a light blue haired teen talking to the one called Kagami. " W-when did he get there?! "

Kise chuckled at Aki's surprised expression, " Kuroko-cchi _always_ had that impression on people. "

 **||o~o~o||**

The game started up again with Seirin's number five handling the ball as he ran, throwing the said object to the light bluenette in the process. He stopped when there was no opening among his team mates. All of them were blocked by Seihō's members.

Akito looked thoughtful as he observes the game, " Yukio-nii-san. ", he voiced while not taking his eye off the court and it's players, " Seihō's defense is an all around man-to-man, but this is no ordinary man-to-man right? "

Kasamatsu nodded while crossing his arms, " Yeah. They're creating pressure by staying right on their guys the whole time. You can't break away from them easily. No matter how good you are at passing, if no one's free, you're playing at half power. "

It was Kise who spoke next , " Their defense is strong... ", the blonde side glanced the older teen, " ...but they'll never last until the end of the game playing like that. "

Kasamatsu takes a moment before replying, " ...but they _do_ , 'cause Seihō uses old martial arts techniques. "

Aki blinked when the whistle sounded from the staff, signaling a time out. She watched the players went back to their benches to take a rest. Aki leans back to open her strawberry flavored juice when she heard an, ' Aaa-chouu!~ ' from Kagami.

' Eh? '

" ...They incorporate movements from old martial arts. 'Namba running', is one of their techniques. ", Kasamatsu continued. " Ah! Namba running! I've heard of that from my club mates~", said the older orangenette.

" Yeah, usually your arms and legs move in opposite directions when you run but when Namba running, your arms and legs move together. Apparently, by avoiding twisting, you reduce the strain on your body and the energy you spend. "

" You know a lot about this ", Kise said in mild awe.

" They're an unusual team. They've been interviewed by Basketball monthly too. "

Kise continued to watch the players by the benches. Reviewing that the bald player, Tsugawa's defense was even more stronger than before. However, he knows that Seirin won't take it lying down.

 **||o~o~o||**

With one blow of the whistle, the time out ended. The five players entered the court. Kagami went towards Seirin's number five, asking him about something. After a few, he went off while stretching and flexing his elbow. Seirin's number five was now talking to the light bluenette, Kuroko, while looking unsure about whatever Kagami was about to do.

Sure enough, when the game started, Seirin's number five hands Kagami the ball and he faces Seihō's number ten once again. He talked to the player for a few seconds before speedily dribbling away from him. " Ohh! He finally passed that guy!~ ", Aki cheered. It was true that she's beginning to get _annoyed_ when the players were being blocked especially by _that_ bald player.

Kagami ran across the court. Upon reaching his team's goal, he jumped _and_ dunked with a loud roar.

Aki mirrored with a squeal, " Kyaa~ Isn't that their first goal _ever?!_ "

" Aki! _Sit down_ for crying out loud!~ "

Kagami approached Kuroko, they talked before turning back to the players. The rest of Seirin was cheering for them.

" This game's finally getting started. ", Kasamatsu pointed out and Kise agreed with a smile.

* * *

I watched the episode while writing the part starting from before they reached the stadium.

Including Aki and Akito's presence into this wasn't easy but it wasn't hard either.

From here, the next following chapters will be following the anime's episodes from episode 8 (this current chapter) until after the Okonomiyaki restaurant episode which was around episode 14~

 **EDIT (22nd Dec):-** Added Aki talking about Aomine to Kise after the twins and the Kaijo players meet up.

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	14. Chapter 12

Excuse this chapter kudasai dess~ It's a bit of a filler but at the same time it's not. XD

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

Only my OCs belong to me nyan~

-Speech with italics, _'_'_ are for thought.

-Speech with underlines are for English speeches.

-Speech with the enclosure, [ _ ] are phone calls.

-Speech with the enclosure, { _ } are from devices.

(I prefer to refer a character by their normally spoken name)

* * *

 **Chapter 12 -** Weaving through the game - Part 1~

When she momentarily shifted her eyes to the other end of the court, Aki noticed that one of the other teams that were playing in the other half had an eye catching player especially with his hair color that's quite different from the others which made him stand out even more.

Her other companions noticed and they turned to see what she was looking at. The attention of the audience as well as the other players of the two opposing teams was centered on one of the tallest players wearing the orange jersey. He jumps and released the ball and it goes _very_ high up in the air. It was something that she'd never seen before. The opposing team and his orange jersey clad team mates were eyeing the high rise of the ball as it made an arc in the air before finally landing squarely into the targeted goal.

Aki's trance like state from that stunning move popped when the buzzer ranged. The audience marveled at that amazing move made by the player known as Midorima Shintarō, one of the members of the generation of miracles. The Orangenette got really excited from that extraordinary shoot as she clapped vibrantly in her seat.

From the digital score board, it appeared that they've started later than Seirin and Seihō's match. Shūtoku is in the lead, no surprises there, the team that was known as one of the three kings of Tokyo.

Aki watched as the member, the one that she now dub, _to_ _herself_ , as 'Mido-chan the carrot', slapped his hand with another member coming up from the benches. It appeared that he was switched. Kise made a comment that they're taking it easy. Proof of that was that they're already benching Midorima after the first five minutes. Her cousin noted that it was an obvious way of how their team does things since their opponents' a middle tiered School. From that, Aki realized that Midorima probably won't' make another appearance for awhile which made the orangenette hung her head in disappointment. Kasamatsu then patted her shoulder, reassuring her that Seirin will be the opposite of her 'dilemma'.

 **||o~o~o||**

Indeed it was so as Seirin's game continued. The number tenth player, Kagami, got another foul from engaging the bald player of Seihō. They were passing the ball to each other earlier and from there they didn't use much energy. Their offence and defense are both exceptional especially since they've added in old martial arts techniques.

Having to frequent various sections of martial arts as her favored form of sport for as long as she can remember, it piped her curiosity. Aki finds it difficult to wrap her mind around how they even mix them into Basketball. Her cousin revealed they're a team of experts who could do just that.

After the ball went out of bounds beyond the court line, the bald player was looking at the score board when he bumped into someone. Aki finds herself being surprised again when she saw the phantom player. The Seihō player and even the rest of Seirin's players were stunned at just 'invisible' he is. " Uwahh~ Kuro-chan can really make you jump huh? "

 **||o~o~o||**

Whatever the bald player said to Kuroko, the seniors in Seirin tensed up. The game started again soon after with every player facing each other… _or_ so it seemed. The number five of Seirin barely passed to the number eight near their goal but the ball was nowhere near the said player until it suddenly _curved_ ; squarely shoved into the hands of the intended player. The audience around them were baffled at who tapped the ball but since Aki had been watching him, she _knew_ that it was Kuroko.

Seirin scored. Kise giggled before noting that Seihō's defense wasn't expecting a pass from their inside. It was then that Aki realized Kuroko's style coupled with his beyond normal condition. One after another, Seirin's members became more and more active ever since Kuroko's first assist and sure enough their points increased. Just when the first quarter was about to end, the light bluenette tapped the ball away from the bald player which was caught by Kagami who passed to the number four captain that scored Seirin three points before the buzzer ranged.

One thing's for sure, Kuroko _definitely_ revved up Seirin's momentum and progress.

 **||o~o~o||**

After the second quarter began, the orangenette finds herself more excited and expectant of the phantom's passes. The current highlight was how both Kagami and Kuroko could pass by two of Seihō's members just by dribbling and passing the ball to each other. " They make an awesome combo! ", she squealed before looking at her twin whose eyes were glued to the match, " Right Akito-chan? "

" Hmm yeah. It's really remarkable. ", he said in a soft bewildered tone.

 **||o~o~o||**

It was definitely a plot when the other Seihō players didn't do anything to pressure Kagami after he caught the ball. It resulted into another foul that brought the teen near the tipping point. What's more, he's starting to get tired. Proof of that was from his slowly deteriorating reactions to his surroundings. Kise exclaimed exasperatedly at that.

Aki began to write in her mind that 'Kaga-chan' is _really_ a hot head that somehow reminded her of someone familiar but it slipped her mind once she saw that the Seirin members are having a conversation after the coach called for a substitution. Whatever they discussed about, the two most prominent players of Seirin were brought out and other two members, most likely the seniors, were called into the game. That shocked Aki again. She childishly complained about it which earned her a light pull of her left cheek from Kasamatsu who told her to be quiet.

Pouting to herself at the lost of two other interesting players, Akito reassured her that they will resurface once more. It seemed as though they were reserving the duo for their next intended battle with Shūtoku.

 **||o~o~o||**

At first, Seirin's seniors didn't catch her fancy since the first year combo was all that she concentrated on but as she watched them play, they become a rather awe inspiring team. Her cousin mentioned that the current set up works even better than the first. Since they've only formed a team around the duo from the beginning of the School year, no doubt that their _new_ set still needs a lot more getting used to.

Since their formation in the previous year, the seniors developed from the experience of their defeat. The current members were the only seniors of Seirin after all. They had _more_ will _and_ perseverance to defeat their past rival. Aki was awed at Seirin's number five, the point guard. It's as if he can see the entire court. She also finds that Seirin was a bit comical. The shorter senior, number six was having trouble with scoring as the ball kept bouncing off the net and the other senior, number nine had to keep rebounding for him. He loudly complained about it and Seihō seemed effected by the display of those weak moves as well. Aki realized later that the two were the ones subbed in to the game from earlier.

 **||o~o~o||**

As the fourth quarter rolled in, Seirin's slowly catching up. After a steal, the ball bounced off towards the line at the edge of the court. The players near that area were going after it but suddenly _and_ rather hastily, Seirin's number six came rushing towards the ball to slap it back into the game and he ended up tumbling into his team's benches, right between Kagami and Kuroko.

The referee whistled and Aki blinked off her mildly stunned state, " Eeeh?!~ "

" That's a new one. ", Akito mumbled under his breath. " Well it's inevitable once you tried to save the ball from going out of bounds. ", Kasamatsu scratched the back of his head. " Yeah-su. ", Kise agreed, his left hand under his chin. " Hmm…that's dangerous. I hope the senpai's alright. ", Aki mumbled, " You guys have to be careful with saving the ball in your matches 'kay? ", she turned back and forth from her companions, eyes brimming with worry.

Kasamatsu mildly chuckled at that, " Of course we will Aki. Discerning whether the ball can be saved is a part of being a basketball player after all. ", the third year patted her head as he talked, " He did see the opening to get the ball back however slim it was. That proved how badly Seirin wanted to win this match. "

From that incident, number six will definitely be subbed out. Kagami's reaction to that simply meant that he was raring to go back in. The captain tells him off but he was stubborn enough to retort back until Kuroko slapped his right hand into his face without even looking at him.

" Uweeh~ ", Aki voiced out in an astonished tone. The blonde giggled a bit and Kasamatsu sweat dropped. Kagami quickly returned the favor by mildly slamming his larger hand onto the light bluenette's forehead. What Kuroko said next made the taller teenager to hesitantly release his hand from him and retorts back with arms spread widely. A moment later, he grabbed onto Kuroko's head again.

" Wh-what is Kaga-chan doing? ", Aki sweat dropped. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head, " Ah! Is Kuro-chan's head that fluffy?~ Gosh, I wanna ruffle them too!~ "

" I doubt that Aki-chan.. ", Akito sweat dropped while side glancing his twin.

 **||o~o~o||**

Only four minutes left until the end of the game.

As it turns out, Kuroko was subbed back in and the bald player started marking him. From their close proximity, the two seemed to be having a conversation. Then one thing leads to another when the light bluenette suddenly disappeared, shocking the Seihō player and once number five passed, he appeared again to slap the ball which was caught by the captain who scored with a layup. " Ohh!~ ", the orangenette squeaked in awe. Indeed, Kuroko's disappearance and reappearances are starting to interest and excite her. ' Kuro-chan's really good at playing hide and go seek! '

Seihō's number eight member had the ball next but when he's in the middle of passing, Seirin's captain stole the ball and makes a run for it. Once he was blocked by another member of Seihō, almost immediately he reacted by passing the ball to the right which was slapped again by Kuroko who just happens to be there. The ball was caught by Seirin's number eight who scored another basket. With two baskets in a row, the audience cheered and so did their team mates from the benches.

The immediate reactions of Seirin's members appeared as though they knew where and what their opponents will do next. Kasamatsu noted that old martial arts are different than modern day sports science. If people specialize in one thing, they got habits of their own to do just that. In other words, by using the old arts technique, their movements are constricted into that context. To perform their tricks by surprise, magicians had a certain procedure to execute them accordingly.

Aki was lightly confused but she understood that they must have understood Seihō's movements from their troubles in the first half.

 **||o~o~o||**

The game continued with Kuroko's amazing passes one after another. By the last thirty seconds, Seirin finally although just slightly overtake Seihō's points. Seirin would have to hold up their score until the buzzer signaled the end of the match.

Alert by the danger of losing, Seihō's captain roared as he rushed towards their goal. He dunked despite having two of Seirin's members attempting to block him. Afterwards he loudly exclaimed not to underestimate a 'King'. With that, Aki tilts her head to the side, " King? Seihō is one of the Kings? I didn't know that. " Akito sweat dropped. " Have you been listening Aki-chan? " The confused blink of her eyes caused the younger orangenette to signs under his breath.

The next all court man-to-man, as told by Kasamatsu, had the probability that Seihō's defending while trying to score another. Seirin's number five had the ball this time and he could finally dribble away when his team mate assisted with screening the Seihō player that's marking him. He passed to Kuroko who was blocked by the bald player before he could give the ball to number nine.

Sensing the emergency situation, Kagami shouted at him. It isn't certain if that was the case which caused the light bluenette to missed on his first attempt on passing but his other hand came right after in its place, slapping the ball towards the captain's hand. It appeared that with him missing was merely a distraction for the bald player and for Kuroko to change the direction of his passes and who were to receive them.

What came next was the captain's three pointers which landed Seirin's victory. The audience and Seirin's members cheered, even the injured number six went up immediately to cheer alongside them. Aki squealed and cheered along as she clapped profusely. Akito lightly smiled while leaning back into his seat. " That was awesome!~ Seirin-chan won!~ ", she faces Kasamatsu with a bright expression.

" Well, gotta hand it to them. They sure are full of surprises. ", he crosses his arms.

" Yeah, definitely-su.", Kise smiled as he agreed.

" Mm! Especially with Kuro-chan and Kaga-chan! They're _really_ \- "

" Why?! "

Aki's continuation was interrupted by a shout from someone in the court. She and her companions turned to where the shout was coming from; the bald player of Seihō. He went on saying that Seirin was _just_ formed the previous year and that they've practiced way more than them. They were defeated last year and no matter how much one would look at it, their team is much stronger. " Wh-what's his problem? ", Aki puffed up her cheeks, " That _isn't_ good sportsmanship! _Why I otta!-_ "

Seihō's captain places a hand on the teen's shoulder to stop him. Whatever he told his younger team mate had the latter clutching his eyes shut. The players were already dispersing to line up in the middle of the court when the player went up to Kuroko.

 **||o~o~o||**

After lining up, Seirin's captain comforted the coach who was tearing up from their win. The other match stopped a few minutes later. Shūtoku won by a huge point difference; one hundred and thirteen to thirty eight. " Whoa! They scored more than a hundred! Is that even possible? ", cried Aki in astonishment.

" Of course it is. Thought it isn't common but it wasn't uncommon either. ", her cousin replied while watching Shūtoku in the lineup. " Oh yeah! The generation of miracles could score them no sweat! ", she exclaimed. Kise sweat dropped as he chuckled at Aki's antics, he could almost see the sparkles around her when she came to that realization.

" So with this, Seirin-chan's gonna go against Shūtoku-chan next! Which means that Kuro-chan and Kaga-chan's gonna fight Mido-chan the carrot!~ "

" Eh? M-mido-chan…the carrot? ", the blonde stuttered, flabbergasted.

 **||o~o~o||**

The high lighted teams are given time to rest before the next match in which other matches will start during their break. Aki was currently having a conversation with Kasamatsu about her Judo club as she waits excitedly while Kise's checking his messages that he received in his phone. Akito told them that he's going to the rest room.

It's already pass two in the afternoon. Out in the hall ways, there were several Basketball teams getting ready or had just entered the stadium for their upcoming match. There were also some spectators lingering about among them. The orangenette had his hands in his pockets while casually walking through. Some girl students were watching him with blushed cheeks as he went which goes unnoticed by him.

 **||o~o~o||**

After entering the men's rest room and doing his business, he opened the cubicle's door to find an orange jacket clad player walking pass him to where the sinks are. It was one of Shūtoku's players. Now that he was up close, he finds that the color of his orange Basketball uniform reminded Akito of his own hair color. The orange was just a bit duller than his bright one.

The black haired teen was watching his reflection in between before he noticed the orangenette going up to use the sink next to his. A second later, footsteps were heard as two others went in. Akito saw that it was Kuroko and Seirin's number six from the reflection of the mirror.

" Ah! "

Glancing to the side, he saw that the Shūtoku player also took notice of them. He closes the tap when the light bluenette looked at him.

" Hey. " Akito quietly observed them from the mirror as he washes his hands. Seirin's number six looked surprised when the player greeted his team mate.

" Hello. ", said Kuroko after a few seconds.

The orange clad teen turned towards them, " Oh? A senior? ", he looked at Seirin's number six, " Are you two going to the bathroom together? " Before letting them answer to that _obvious_ rhetorical question, he's already heading towards the exit, " I look forward to playing you in the next game. " The orangenette finds that the exchange had more to it than it seems.

" Ohh..uh..yeah.. ", the latter replied in a mild stutter.

A moment later, " Um…Excuse me. "

The Seirin members turned to Akito, who finished awhile ago, gently staring back at them. " May I go through? ", he asked politely. " Oh uhh...yeah go ahead. ", said the second year. As he went pass them, Akito whispered a ' Good luck ' before going out of the exit.

 **||o~o~o||**

A few hours later, the awaited match was in motion as the two teams huddled up in a circle with the captains giving a light _but_ motivating speech. The whistle of the referee ranged before the teams began their lineup. In the midst of it, Aki saw 'Mido-chan' talking to 'Kuro-chan' which piqued her interest. ' I wonder what they're talking about!~ '

" Will Seirin miraculously beat two Kings in a row or will Shūtoku protect its rightful throne? ", her cousin muses. Aki 'Ohh'ed at that. The teams dispersed and Midorima was seen indirectly conversing about Kagami to his team mate that Akito coincidentally met awhile ago.

 **||o~o~o||**

The match began and Seirin had the ball first but from watching the layout of the opponents marking his team mates, Seirin's number five finds it difficult to pass the ball immediately. A second later, he passed to an open area and Kuroko escaped his marker's sight and appeared right then and there to slap the ball high towards the targeted basket. Kagami caught it after he jumped but before he could score, Midorima pushed the ball away.

The ball was caught by Shūtoku's number ten who then dribbled it towards their goal. Upon finding himself being blocked by Seirin's point guard, he passed from behind his back and his team mate, who was running at the side behind him, caught the ball going for a layup but Seirin's captain managed to touch the ball before it could go into the basket.

 **||o~o~o||**

Neither team was letting the other score and control the game. It has been two minutes since the beginning. Whoever scored first takes the first quarter and the players were anxious to win it. The orangenette finds herself darting from player to player, wondering whose team will score first.

Shūtoku's captain caught the ball from going in his opponent's goal and consequently threw it towards number ten. He roughly dribbled the ball upon being blocked by Seirin's captain but once again passed from behind his back towards Midorima. How he'd _known_ the green haired teen's location from there is beyond comprehension.

Aki's mouth gaped open as the ball was thrown high into the air. While all others were shocked, Midorima casually _and_ confidently turned away from the basket before the ball could even land through it. Akito was stunned but the sudden movement of Seirin's shadow while all others were stuck in place caught his attention. He rushed pass Kagami and a second later the teen went straight to the other end of the court. Whatever Kuroko told him, the taller teen's going through with it.

 **||o~o~o||**

Shūtoku earned three points after the ball went through the basket. The buzzer sounded, the audience cheered and the opposing players were shocked.

" The balance is broken! " Aki heard Kise exclaimed in shock, "Shūtoku's in control! "

" Uweeh~ ", came the soft response from the orangenette, her hands lightly covering her mouth.

Akito blinked from his sister to _who_ was already under the basket. " Look. ", he gently grabbed Aki's arm. She momentarily looked back at him before returning back to the game. Aki lets out a light gasp when she saw who just appeared out of nowhere, again.

Kuroko rapidly turned around to enhance the intensity of the ball's speed before throwing and letting it cut through the air, crossing the whole court and passing a surprised Midorima.

Kagami, who's in the middle of reaching the end, caught the ball just in time. He jumped and finally dunked into the goal. The audience marveled at that individual but combined display of talented coordination. " Tha-that was… ", Aki's face lit up in pure amazement, " _Really_ awesome!~ "

* * *

Ah I finally manage to finish this in just a few days. Watching the episodes while writing and summarizing plus adding my OCs into this chapter was _quite_ taxing but it's fun nonetheless. I squeezed both episode 9 and 10 into this chapter. I find it really hard to skip towards the second game and _had_ to include all of it cause I just _can't_ ignore Seirin's moments~

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	15. Chapter 13

I've renames Chapter 12; it was the first part filler and this Chapter 13 is the second. This Chapter was based from Episode 11 and 12~

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

Only my OCs belong to me nyan~

-Speech with italics, _'_'_ are for thought.

-Speech with underlines are for English speeches.

-Speech with the enclosure, [ _ ] are phone calls.

-Speech with the enclosure, { _ } are from devices.

(I prefer to refer a character by their normally spoken name)

* * *

 **Chapter 13 -** Weaving through the game - Part 2~

After that amazing coordination of an alley-oop, the audience roared in excitement. Many were taken aback by the entire court pass and even the players on and off the court themselves were _quite_ stunned. After what happened, Midorima appeared to be glaring at Kuroko who stood his ground, staring back at him. Aki was marveling in awe while her companions were stunned in their seats.

Shūtoku's number eight bounced the ball towards Midorima. Kagami, who is running alongside, stepped up front to block him. He hesitated then gave the ball back to his other team mate. Kise was puzzled by the transaction. Midorima could've made the shot. Kasamatsu then relayed what he deduced earlier;

With the light bluenette passing at long distances, Shūtoku turned defensive during the long rise of Midorima's shots. It's a good strategy in stopping run-and-gun plays but not everyone goes back. Just in case the ball misses, they'll need one player to rebound. That long hang time _bites_ their attention. If Midorima can go back after his shoot, Kagami could too. Seirin can counter him with a super fast break _by_ running pass the teen during the hang time. Just like that alley-oop which is why Midorima _can't_ shoot. The blonde was bewildered enough to lean his hands on the front railing.

" But the timing and decision to show us that pass...the confidence to get in one shot… ", the third year smiled in astonished understanding. " It's reaffirming. I can see how he played at Teikō with you. " Kise looked to his senior with a grin. " He's a battle-hardened warrior. "

Aki's eyes sparkled at that, " Ohh~ That's _so_ awesome!~ "

 **||o~o~o||**

Shūtoku's number ten had the ball. He dribbled it pass Seirin's point guard and when Seirin's number eight went to block him, he quickly passes the ball behind his back again. Shūtoku's captain caught it and he immediately scored. The orangenette wondered how number ten could coordinate his passes while he does it often behind his back. ' It seemed… _familiar_ somehow. '

Seirin's captain passes and the ball's direction was changed towards Seirin's number eight who earned his team points with a layup. The game moved along and with every surprising curves of the ball, Aki _repeatedly_ realized soon after that it was the light bluenette's passes. She kept missing her sights on him. Although she _knew_ Kuroko's in the game, pinpointing the shadow's locations is _really_ challenging. ' Kuro-chan's lack of presence is something else~ ', she lightly whined in her head.

Just then, Shūtoku's coach mildly shouted two of the members' names with the intention of changing their specific marks. Number ten stopped momentarily in front of the coach while dribbling the ball. Not knowing who he's directing to switch, Aki decided to watch the changes of their current set up.

Number ten directly approached Seirin's number five but he quickly and casually passes from behind towards Shūtoku's number eight who, like his other receivers, caught the ball like it was _meant_ for them. His team member was way far out to the side with Seirin's captain on to him.

" How could he have seen where and who to pass to? ", Aki mumbled quietly in confusion. " It's like he… "

 **||o~o~o||**

It turns out that Shūtoku's number ten was one of the players told to switch and he's now marking Kuroko. It was obvious as he walked backwards _while_ facing the said teen. Whatever he said to Kuroko made Kagami turned towards them.

Another pass heads towards Kuroko. The orangenette can see him after his conversation with number ten. But what happened next shocked her; Shūtoku's number ten caught the ball from reaching the shadow. He then passes to his number five team mate who passes to number eight who gave their team another set of points.

Number ten and Kuroko were facing each other off again. It appeared that he seemed surprised after Kuroko disappeared soon after. That sort of releases Aki's suspicions that he could _'see'_ Kuroko but Akito didn't think that number ten meant it. When his twin asked him about it, Seirin's number five dribbled the ball away from Shūtoku's number five before he passes towards Kuroko. Hearing one of his benched team mates stating that the captain, who Aki discovered was called Hyūga, is free, he directed the ball towards his senior but shortly after, Shūtoku's number ten _slapped_ it down its course.

With Seirin being shocked, number ten quickly made a run for it with the ball and did a layup making Shūtoku's points eleven to Seirin's eight points.

 **||o~o~o||**

Seirin called for a time out. Both teams head towards their benches.

Meanwhile, Aki asks Akito again on what he meant earlier. Their other companions turned their heads towards them. " You can see that he stopped Kuroko-kun's pass right? ", he began. After his twin nodded, Akito continued, " While everyone else couldn't. This means that his perspective of the court is _wider_ than what Yukio-nii-san has told us about Seirin's point guard's ability. "

" Yeah, I agree. With his frequent from the behind passes, it is quite certain that his eye could see more of the court than Izuki's. ", Kasamatsu concluded.

Kise lifted his index finger and thumb under his chin, " Hmm I was wondering about it too-su. "

" Ohh~ I see. ", Aki faces up front, " Now I get it but Kuro-chan's in trouble then. ", she clutched the edges of her skirt, pouting to herself.

Her twin leans into his seat, " Well it's another obstacle that Seirin had to go over in this match. "

Later on, the orangenette saw Kagami grabbing Kuroko's head, making him lightly leaning downwards and looking up towards the other teen. Kagami then called out to their coach while he pulled on Kuroko. They're likely discussing something about their current situation with Shūtoku's number ten.

 **||o~o~o||**

The time out's over with the buzz of the buzzer. **(Author's notes:- Did I just make a pun? XD )** All players got up to enter the court. Kagami leans in to tell Kuroko something and though it's slight, Midorima took a glance at them before turning forward.

The game started up again. Seirin's number five, Izuki, passed beyond his mark to number eight but _Shūtoku_ _'s_ number eight caught it, dribbled away and the ball ended up being tossed to Shūtoku's number ten who scored another basket. The opposing number eight had the ball again as he faces his mark, Seirin's captain. He passes above Hyūga's shoulders to _his_ captain. The senior caught the sight that number five of his team is heading towards their goal.

He tossed to his team mate but Kuroko slapped the ball away only to be stopped _yet again_ by Shūtoku's number ten. " Eeh~ He caught it again! ", Aki mildly exclaimed. She noticed the green haired's standing still in the center circle of the court. He was giving out his thoughts to the nearby Seirin players about their performance. Kagami was one of them.

He received the ball from number ten and subsequently readies his shooting position, catching the opposing players in surprise. He's to throw his threes _from_ the center! At _that_ distance, it could only be a sick joke. But nonetheless Midorima lives up to his reputation when the ball went through the basket. The audience cheered in amazement.

Akito raised his index finger to his lips, puzzled but intrigued. Both Kasamatsu and Aki had the same shocked expression while Kise calmly looked on, hinting that he was used to Midorima's half court shooting range, being the former team mate of the latter.

 **||o~o~o||**

The green haired went under Seirin's goal, prevented Seirin's first year duo to pass through the whole court like last time. Kagami had the ball from his captain and he faces Midorima. He dribbled first before he surprisingly shoots from the three pointer line.

Aki blinked, " Uweh? Kaga-chan's shooting from there? " While the other opposing players were stunned, Kagami passed Midorima, heads towards the goal and dunked above Shūtoku's captain. " Ohh!~ Kaga-chan goes for the goal himself!...and that pattern is… "

" Similar to his with Kuroko, it's instead a one-man-alley-oop Aki. ", Kasamatsu provided.

" That guy… ", Kise voices out with eyes wide open.

 **||o~o~o||**

Passing Midorima, Kagami reunites with his team mates and it looked like they were complimenting him on his play. The orangenette saw Midorima grabbed the ball and stayed under the basket. After bouncing it once, the others looked back and from there the _unbelievable_ happens. The green haired positions himself to shoot. Before he jumped, everyone of Seirin was stunned speechless.

" Wh-wh-what?! No way! _No way!_ ~ ", Aki argued in panic. Akito shares the same astonishment, " Y-you _can't_ be serious… "

The ball reached a new level of height after Midorima throws it into the air. Once again like its predecessors, it went straight into the targeted goal.

The buzzer ranged.

The referee queued the signal, " The first quarter is over. Two minute interval! "

 **||o~o~o||**

" Ki-chan!~ How could Mido-chan shoot from that far?! Can he do that before too?! ", Aki's evident tone of voice was a mixture of excitement and opposition. " Ahh… ", Kise tried to shake off his own surprise, " As far as I know, Midorima-cchi only reached so far as the center line-su. He never extended that far until now. "

" No way~ ", the orangenette cupped her cheeks. " That could only mean that he's grown from the previous year. He likely developed his new shooting range during his time in Shūtoku. ", the third year _figured_ the situation to be as inevitable as it gets.

 **||o~o~o||**

From their bench, it appeared as though the other members of Shūtoku were irked at what Midorima had proposed to their coach. On the other hand, Shūtoku's number ten was laughing it out while patting the green haired's back. " Uwehh~ It doesn't seemed like Mido-chan's team likes him huh Ki-chan. ", she looked at Kise who lightly chuckled at that, " Ahaha that's just how he is-su. "

The second quarter begins.

Shūtoku's point guard, number ten, faces Hyūga. He dribbled then quickly tossed the ball to Midorima. He caught it just as his marker appeared in front of him. To everyone's amazement, _Kuroko_ was the one marking him.

Aki's speechless, her excitement increased when she saw the two former team mates facing each other. " Ohh~ What's this? What's this?~ " Both Kasamatsu and Kise looked like they know what's going to come from that face off.

Midorima dribbled pass Kuroko who extended his arm from behind the green haired, aiming for the ball but he finds himself being screened by Shūtoku's number ten.

" Eh~ again?~ ", the orangenette hanged her head in mild defeat. The other members looked shock and so did the twin's companions. Kagami rushes toward Midorima but he turned and escaped the red and black haired teen's block in a surprisingly quick pace before he gradually earned another basket.

 **||o~o~o||**

Now Kagami had the ball. He tried to drive Midorima off with a toss of the ball to create the illusion that he was passing to his team mate who happens to be Kuroko. The said teen slapped the ball back to Kagami but was halted by Shūtoku's number ten yet again. Aki puffed her cheeks, feeling more and _more_ annoyed at Shūtoku's number ten than _Seihō's_ number ten.

Midorima scored another three in a row. The audience roared. The captain called out to Izuki for the ball. He did so and once the captain received the ball he tossed to Seirin's number eight who did a hook shot. The ball went through the basket and Midorima just happens to be there to collect it. He jumps again for another shoot. Feeling the threat, Kagami went for the broke as he jumped to block the ball's intended path through the air.

He can't reach it.

Soon after, the high rise of the green haired's shot and its inevitable achievement of its target became a reality.

That was _three_ , three pointers in a row.

Seirin is twelve points behind.

Less than seven minutes left in the second quarter.

" This isn't good. Looks like Seirin reached its limit. "

 **||o~o~o||**

The first half ended within the blink of an eye.

There were all sorts of murmurs going around among the audience during the ten minute interval; Seirin's inevitable defeat, their slowly deteriorating performance, the quality of their set up and such. Aki ignored them since it's early to think that Seirin will lose but she does wonder _how_ Seirin will defeat Shūtoku. Defeating the hurdle in the form of Midorima appeared difficult at their current state.

" Show some spirit, Seirin~ ", the blonde signs exasperatedly in his seat. The chatters around them are getting to him.

" They are, you idiot. "

Both Kise and Aki turned to Kasamatsu, " After being shown such a difference in their strength, they're still barely hanging in there. I'd give them props. " Kise groaned at that when his phone dropped on the ground near his shoes. Mildly startled, he turned to his phone and he immediately remembered the Oha Asa horoscope that afternoon;

{ " Next up, Oha Asa Horoscope! " }

{ " Aquariuses should play it quiet today. }

{ " Cancers will have a great day. As long as you have your lucky item, the Shigaraki raccoon, you have nothing to fear. " }

Blinking at those words, Kise realizes that the horoscope's prediction might have a connection with the match's current condition. It seems far-fetched but Midorima always relied on it and his luck was often proven when his sign will have the best day. The game going into Shūtoku's favor is proof of that. With two of his former team mates as the driving point in both teams and matters of the day's predicted luck, the horoscope might come true after all but things _might_ change, somehow. He knows that for a fact since losing _isn't_ what he expected in their practice match with Seirin.

" Hey, Yuki-chan, Ki-chan, do you want something? "

Kise's thoughts stopped when he heard Aki's question. The orangenette is standing right next to them with her arms outstretched while eyeing her companions. Her twin stands right next to her as he stares off somewhere, his hands casually in his pockets. In terms of Aki's taller structure and the fact that the Kaijō players were seated, it appeared as if she was looming over them. The sight was quite unusual as having to rarely encounter girls of her height.

" Ah, no thanks Aki. I'm fine. ", the captain replied, unfazed by the indirect display. The blonde followed after, saying that he too doesn't need anything at the moment as he picks up his phone and ear piece. Aki light frowned, " Are you guys sure? It'll be awhile until the game starts and what better way to distract yourself than eating some snacks?~ "

The blonde sheepishly noted in his head that Aki sounded a lot like Murasakibara in that aspect.

" Aki, save your appetite for later. Just get something light. Time will fly by soon enough. "

Aki reluctantly agrees at her cousin's stern retort, " Alright~ ", she pouted, " We'll be back then~ "

The twins went off and after they left, the third year gazes at their empty seats. Aki brought along her empty juice cans and Akito left his jacket on his seat.

 **||o~o~o||**

Going out of the stadium into the hall ways, the twins discovered that it was raining outside. Their mother told them beforehand about the weather; that there'll probably be a shower by late afternoon, but it turned out to be a downpour. She constantly restricted the twins to take any sort of vehicle during a storm thus they'll might have to sit this one out for a bit, that is, _if_ the rain persisted by the end of the game.

 **||o~o~o||**

Minutes went by and the second half begins. Players of both teams were scattered on the 'battlefield', as what Aki likes to describe it. Aki was munching on a sandwich when she heard Kise said, " Huh? Kuroko-cchi's on the bench? " Indeed the light bluenette was sitting out in the first quarter of the second half. " Well, he can't do anything as long as Takao's there. ", Kasamatsu replied, " But they don't even have a strategy. "

The orangenette blinked, " Who's Takao Yuki-chan? "

" Shūtoku's number ten. "

" Eh?! N-number ten?! "

 **||o~o~o||**

Upon being blocked by Shūtoku's captain, Seirin's number eight passes the ball towards Hyūga. He was about to run but soon finds the ball being pushed out of his grasp by Takao. It appeared that one of Seirin's benched members saw it coming. The ball was caught by Midorima who then positioned himself to shoot. Kagami suddenly responded by jumping in front of him though it didn't stop Shūtoku from gaining the first points of the second quarter.

 **||o~o~o||O**

In the following round, Seirin's number six caught the ball that Izuki threw from his back and despite Shūtoku's number five blocking him he surprisingly scored as opposed to the first time. " Whoa! He scored!~ ", said Aki in awe. The other members thought so too since the player retorted back at them.

Shūtoku had the ball next and in no time, Takao passed to Midorima who easily caught it just as Kagami came to block him. It seemed like a repeat of what happened earlier with Midorima shooting and Kagami failing to block him. If it did and it _likely_ would, Shūtoku will continue to score one after another with Midorima's three pointers.

Aki anticipated that Seirin might have a plan to counter that but - 'how?' - is the question. Midorima's shooting range is _far-off_ invincible; not to mention that he's the tallest player on the court thus he jumps higher than the rest. Even with the height of Kagami's jump, the ball will still be airborne and lands indefinitely through the target. If they score another three points, it'll be _really_ difficult for Seirin to catch up before the end of the third quarter.

As expected, Kagami went for the jump with a roar; outstretching his arms and fingers to reach the ball. Although Midorima had released the ball into the air, Kagami reached higher and higher into the intended path. Something must have happen because the ball _didn't_ go straight through the hoop but instead it circled around the rim before falling in.

The audience were gaping in surprise, even more so, the players themselves.

Shūtoku was especially relieved.

The orangenette blinked, " Uweh?! The ball went through!...but… " After witnessing the green haired's amazing shots one after another, the ball never missed a second when it reached the basket before. " What happened-su? Midorima-cchi's shot never wavered before! ", the blonde blinked out of his shock, mirroring Aki's reaction.

" He touched the ball. "

Akito's loud-enough-to-hear mumble prompt them to hastily question him. The orangenette shrugged, " I just happen to see it, that Kagami-kun reached the ball high enough to touch it. "

" Eh? Kaga-chan could jump _that_ high? "

The only third year among the group nodded, understanding the results of that one interference, " In other words, Kagami tilted the ball slightly enough to send it faltering in its path through the air. "

 **||o~o~o||**

Seirin's captain scored a three after being free of his marker.

In the next procession, Kagami went one-on-one with Midorima while the other four players were defending the other side of the court; a box and one. Takao passed to Midorima when he shakes Kagami off for a moment but the teen quickly went back to block him.

Aki noted that Kagami's really keeping an eye on Midorima and the other players were giving them space for their 'battle'. The ambiance of the audience drastically changed as they were cheering and looking more interested.

As the two tallest players were facing off, Takao went running across the court. Midorima seemed to spot him when he dribbled to the side and his team mate immediately screened Kagami from the back; preventing him to chase after. But to Takao's surprise, Kagami turned away from him and went after Midorima just in time to reach for the ball.

" Kaga-chan's fast! "

As a result, the ball bounced off the basket's rim. The nearby players went and though it seemed that Seirin's number eight had the ball, Shūtoku's captain jumped and caught the ball in for a dunk.

 **||o~o~o||**

Seirin's number six went for a basket but the Shūtoku captain slapped the ball away, hitting number six right on his stomach. As he went down, the ball bounced off towards Shūtoku's number eight who passed to Takao. The point guard paused when he finds that his captain was double teamed. Seirin's point guard went ahead to retrieve the ball but Takao quickly passed to Midorima.

Kagami heads straight towards the shooting guard. He stepped on his foot to propel him up and this time managed to throw the ball away. Izuki reacted first. He went to grab the thrown ball and head towards the nearby goal.

Kasamatsu gasp, " Of course. "

Aki wanted to ask but before she could the buzzer rang and Seirin scored another set of points.

 **||o~o~o||**

Shūtoku's captain demanded Takao to give the ball to him despite the double team hanging around. He roared as he jump and the markers followed suit. In a flash, Kagami jumped and forcefully pushed the ball out of the opposing captain's grasp. Aki 'Ohh'ed at that but she later asks her cousin questions on how could Kagami received a foul because of it.

The red and black haired teen scored with another dunk after passing the opposing, shocked, players.

 **||o~o~o||**

Shūtoku's number eight went for a shot within the inside but Kagami quickly pushed the ball away. Hyūga who's up front, returned the ball back to Kagami. The teen went for a jump shot and to the orangenette, it appeared graceful and balanced. After the ball went through the hoop, she turned to her twin with an eye widen expression, " Kaga-chan's really amazing huh Akito-chan?~ ", she said in excitement.

Akito gave her a small smile, " Yeah… " Aki turned and clasped her hands together, " Now that they're closing in on the scores, I wonder what will unfold by the end of this round~ The conclusion's gotta be awesome!~ "

Akito chuckled sheepishly under his breath, ' Still…something's not right… '

 **||o~o~o||**

Over in the next round, Midorima dribbled the ball but when he initiated his shooting form, Kagami jerked to a stop and subsequently he _missed_ the thrown basketball.

" Eh? Ehh? Wh-what happened now? ", Aki turned towards her cousin, " Ne! Ne! Yuki-chan!~ "

" Be quiet Aki! and sit down will ya?! "

Aki forcibly calmed herself down.

Kasamatsu signs irritably, " He's probably out of gas. "

Kise repeated the answer and Kasamatsu emphasizes the word, 'probably'.

" His body's not strong enough to keep jumping like that. He must have overexerted himself jumping all over the place. On top of that, this is his second game. Though he was subbed half way in the first, he still got plenty of stamina drained out of being blocked by Seihō's number ten. "

" Ahh I see-su. "

" Kaga-chan's run out of stamina? "

" You wouldn't know how it feels like Aki, since you rarely ever get tired. "

" Eh? "

Kagami got the ball slapped out of his hand by Midorima and Shūtoku scored another basket by the end of the third quarter.

 **||o~o~o||**

The teams rest up for the last round.

Aki sips up the last of her drink as she watches Seirin engaging in a conversation with Kagami in the middle of it. The neutral tired expressions of the other players surrounding him turned shocked at what he proposes. Aki sensed a determined air around the red and black haired from just watching him.

' I guess they're discussing about the risky development. ', Akito mused in his thoughts. The fact that Kagami could handle Midorima's shooting range by his jumps is their advantage but it's _also_ their weakness since the more Kagami jumps with the little stamina he had, the more he'll be _drained_ of energy to even play in the last quarter.

Meanwhile, Kuroko went quietly pass the coach and all of the sudden punched Kagami straight on his left cheek which causes the teen to fall off the bench with a thud. **(Author's notes:- Can I say that looking back as I go along with writing this scene, Hyūga disappeared from the bench somehow XD I completely didn't notice that before.)**

" E-eeeeehhh?! ", Aki squealed in shock. Both Kasamatsu, Akito went speechless and Kise stared– eyes wide – at what just happened. The audience was gasping and murmurs started to arise. Even the Shūtoku players were facing them from the side, though Midorima likely only spared a side glance.

After being momentarily stunned, Kagami got up and pulled on Kuroko's collar in anger. They begin to argue with the red and black haired shouting angrily at the shorter teen who calmly replied back. All the orangenette could hear from her seat was an angry, ' Don't be so naïve! ', from Kagami who pulled his free arm back before landing it squarely on Kuroko's cheek, knocking him on the floor in the process.

" P-payback?! "

Aki blurted it out although her mind barely comprehended the situation. The sentiment that Kagami uttered afterwards sheds some light on the reason why the teen called for the shots to be directed towards him; that he alone could score against the 'king' which was met with opposition, of course.

Akito quietly huffs as he leans more into his seat. Aki gave her twin a side glance when he did. She noticed earlier that not just her brother but her cousin and friend had the air of someone who could relate to the situation Seirin was currently facing.

 **||o~o~o||**

Kagami calmed down after Kuroko and the rest of their team mates give a say to the teen's one-man decision. It's very likely, they ensured him that he isn't alone in this match. Kagami seemed awkward as he takes it in and apologizes. Everyone was then seen with a smile on their faces. Kuroko picks himself up then heads over to the bench and takes his white t-shirt cover off.

One thing leads to another as he was subbed back in.

* * *

I finally finished this!

It took longer that usual. At first I've written episode 11 early but when I've started on episode 12's, many anime seiyuu awesomeness distracted me! plus with a bit of writer's block. I had a bit of trouble with writing some of the scenes here and there, especially the last parts. I was planning on finishing this a few days ago but, got distracted and had the dreaded writer's block (again) with the last few parts ~ XD

Up next is when, by the second half that is, they'll finally meet~ Lot's of humor, especially with Shin-chan's unfortunate incident.

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


End file.
